Gaara's Childhood
by dream life
Summary: This is Gaara's childhood story. I rated it teen just in case its too dramatic for kids. This story is how I think Gaara's life. Yeah... I hope you enjoy it... Its got happy parts too.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara's childhood

**Gaara's childhood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, or anyone who appears here.**

**A/N: I think Gaara is the cutest bug's ear ever! --, (******** face)**

**Prolog: ****The future of Suna**

--

"Kazekage-sama... You do realize what you are doing... You are going to kill her... to put that monster in... Kazekage-sama...She is my sister!!" A beautiful blonde-haired man was yelling.

Another man, with brown hair and a stern face, looked at him. "Yashamaru... Is everyone in place?"

The man tried to argue but clenched his hand and nodded.

"Then do it."

People brought in a tea kettle and carefully placed it down with great care. An woman in her 40's stood over the kettle. She looked for the brown's hair approval and he nodded. Sand slowly started leaking out of the kettle and every one backed up in fear…

**5 years later…**

A shadow appeared above Yashamaru. Yashamaru woke up and gasped. A petite kid was standing over him. He had red hair and pale peach skin. His bright green eyes had no pupils. He had sleepless dark circles around his eyes. The kid smiled, "Good morning, Yashamaru!!"

Yashamaru smiled back and ruffled his the kids hair. "Good morning, Gaara-sama." He looked outside the window. The sun wasn't up yet. In fact, the moon was still up. Yashamaru smiled, he was used to being woken up at Gaara's will. "Gaara-sama, what time is it?" He asked stifling a yawn.

Gaara blushed and smiled. "Sorry Yashamaru, I just couldn't wait for 4:00 am. It's 1:47 am. Yashamaru, I want you to see something!" Garra eagerly tugged on Yashamarus sleeve. This was Gaara's way of saying "Come on!" Yashamaru smiled, got up, made the bed and stretched. He followed Gaara outside and into the desert. Gaara hugged Yashamaru and smiled.

"I am going to transport us up the mountain, okay Yashamaru?" Gaara said hugging on to Yashamarus waist.

"No." Yashamaru said not looking at him.

Gaara was silent for a little bit after he saw Yashamaru was serious. "…..N-no? Yashamaru….?" Gaara hand clenched tighter to Yashamarus waist. He could feel himself getting _that_ scary feeling again.

Yashamaru looked down and picked Gaara by his waist and hugged him close. "Now were ready!" He smiled at the surprised kid. "You didn't really think I wouldn't want to go with Gaara-sama?" Yashamaru went nose to nose with Gaara.

Gaara gave a breath of relief. "O-only for a little bit Yashamaru… I felt… Scared." Gaara blushed at Yashamaru. "Yep, now were ready to go!" Sand whirled around them as if it was still deciding here to go. It then wrapped around them and they were on top of the mountain.

Yashamaru shivered a little. After all, in the desert when the sun isn't up it can get as cold as below 25 degrees. Gaara noticed Yashamaru shivering.

"Yashamaru? You're cold? Then…." Gaara went to the middle of his mountain and got a blanket. (Gaara calls it _his_ mountain because he is here often and declares its his.) Gaara handed Yashamaru the blanket shyly. "Here, Yashamaru, use my blanket. It is a very warm blanket."

Yashamaru looked at Gaara who was timidly holding out the blanket for Yashamaru. He smiled and softly gasped at how soft it was. _That's right, Gaara-sama always gets the best everything. But still…_ Yashamaru smiled at how soft it was.

"Gaara-sama, this feels like a cloud, its so soft!" Yashamaru wrapped it around himself and snuggled with it. He noticed Gaara had goose bumps on his arms. "Gaara-sama is very kind hearted, I must repay you, come here." He opened the blanket for him. Gaara smiled and ran to Yashamarus arms. Yashamaru made sure both of them had some of the blanket. "There Gaara-sama, we are both going to be warm now…"

Something had caught Yashamaru's eye. A flower that was closed was on top of the mountain. He had never seen a flower like this in the desert or in the greenhouse. _Is this what Gaara-sama wanted to show me? _ He leaned down to it. The flower was a purple color with faint red stripes and a even smaller white streak in it, it also had one thorn. _Could it be a new hybrid of a rose and… something else? Looks like it still is growing, its only the bud stage. Its pretty but scary at the same time. _

"Gaara-sama… This is what you wanted to show me?" Yashamaru looked back at Gaara in awe.

"Yes, Yashamaru. Isn't that pretty? Its been there for a while. That's why I was always asking for water. I try my best to keep this alive." Gaara sat down next to Yashamaru. Yashamaru put Gaara on his lap and wrapped the blanket around them. Gaara snuggled against Yashamaru and continued his story. "One day a falling star fell down and gave it dirt and then grass started to grow around it and its been watered by the little cloud that comes by everyday to come and see it."

_Gaara-sama has a cute way of explaining things! _ Yashamaru thought to himself. "A little cloud huh?" Yashamaru smiled at Gaara. "I bet that cloud followed your example and shared its precious water and cared for the flower. See, Gaara-sama you can influence so many things."

"Why Yashamaru?" Gaara was smiling to himself. Yashamaru knew when he smiled to himself that he already knew what he was going to say but wanted to hear it anyway.

"Because Gaara-sama…" Yashamaru hugged Gaara. "Because you are special and unique." He kissed Gaara on the cheek. "It saw how good your heart was and said to itself. 'Gee I had always gone over Suna and never shared my water, yet here is this kid who is sharing his water, why?' The cloud pondered over it and said this. 'I will try one day to share my water.' So the cloud did and it felt something it never felt before."

Gaara tugged on his sleeve looking up at his uncle. "What did the cloud feel?" His eyes were bright n' big.

Yashamaru smiled. "The cloud said. 'Wow, does it feel this good to help some one all the time? From now on I will bring water everyday for this flower, Thank you Gaara-sama for your model!' With that your cloud had decided to share its water with this mountain!"

Gaara was smiling to himself. He was very happy, Yashamaru knew Gaara liked hearing people complementing him.

**A few hours later, precisely 10:27AM…**

Gaara smiled as he was holding Yashamarus hand. They were walking to the training ground, near the Academy. Gaara looked up at Yashamaru. He smiled and gasped when he saw he was looking at him. Yashamaru titled is head.Yashamaru then smiled at Gaara. Gaara ran ahead to hug Baki.

"Bac Bac!!" Gaara hugged Baki's leg. He snuggled against his leg and looked up at him. Baki was a seasoned war veteran with a veil over his left eye. He had two purple war paint markings on his lower cheeks. Baki gave a yell of surprise when Gaara hugged his leg. He lifted his leg up to find Gaara holding on.

"Gaara-sama... Its not 'Bac Bac', its Baki." He said looking at Gaara still lifting up his leg. "Your father is already at the field." Gaara was looking up at Baki. He wanted him to do something. "Oh." Baki patted Gaara's head and smiled.

"Bac Bac, you love me?" Gaara looked up timidly at Baki.

"Of course Gaara. You ask that to every one every day. My answer won't change."

"Yeah!" Gaara smiled to himself and ran off. He waved to those two and ran off.

Gaara ran to the field to see his Father taking to Temari and Kankuro, his older sister and brother. He ran behind his father and looked at the two people who was with him. "Good morning Temari and Kankuro." Gaara said very quietly.

"Good morning." Temari nodded to him. She had four pony tails that were spiky. Her hair was in the desert flower style. She had teal eyes, blonde hair and peach skin. She carried a giant fan on her back, her weapon.

Their father had to give Kankuro a stern look to make him say good morning.

"Morning." Kankuro said quietly and gruffly. He wore an puppet theater outfit, a black, puffy body suit with a pointed hood resembling cat ears. Gaara didn't know why but Kankuro always wore paint to match his puppets face. He always kept his eyes squinted so Gaara couldn't see his eyes. He has never seen his hair either too. Come to think of it, Gaara has never most of Kankuro's body, only his wrists, neck and parts of his face that wasn't painted.

"You two practice. Temari, good job getting that weasel into your fan. Learn to work with it. Kankuro… just practice your tumbling. Leave." Those two left arguing to each other. Gaara looked up at his dad. The dad had brown hair, brown eyes and peach skin. He wore very thin eye black liner. (It was powder to keep his eyes healthy but when he wiped it, it left a smudge.)

The fathers expression changed to a happy dad who loved his son very much. "Gaara! What took you so long?" He said in a cooing voice. "Learn anything new?"

Gaara nodded his head. "I can now use all long, short, medium range, disarming, crush, strike, defensive, throwing and hand to hand combat weapons! Oh, I now how to control my chakra now! But, no matter what I do I still can't produce chakra strings…" Gaara said reviewing his list of things he could do.

"Very good! You are learning a _lot_ faster than I expected! Are you a prodigy or something? Don't worry about the strings, its not really important. It is somewhat hard for sand priest to use chakra strings." He said to reassure Gaara. (Except Gaara didn't know it was a lie.) Kazekage said looking over his lesson plans for Gaara.

Gaara smiled to himself. " Nope. I just learn fast! I also have you as a teacher! Its easy to fight and its fun." Gaara said looking up at dad to see if he heard his compliment to him.

It took a while for the Father to realize Gaara was looking at him. "I heard Gaara, thanks. Now you can learn more sand moves today. What have you learned so far?" his father said, reading a sand scroll.

"Mmn… how to move it with my mind, will and my movements. Um, how to grab stuff, make it do waves, how to make it move like a sandstorm, quick sand… let's see. Oh and make my third eye!" Gaara recited what he could do cutely and confidently.

The father looked up from his papers. "Gaara, I didn't even teach you that." He thought about it. "That's good…very good, in fact. So your proficient in every weapon, you can control sand at my level, you become and can adapt like sand. That is a very good trait to have. Its very good that you can find ways around every situation. That's my son, Gaara!" Kazekage said in a happy voice smiling at Gaara.

Then he resumed a serious face. "Today is just tumbling today."

Gaara had a serious face too. He learned to always be serious in battle. Gaara nodded

and started to stretch.

_Gaara is all Suna's has for a future… if he is a success than we can start taking over Konoha… though he is advancing a little too quickly… _Kazekage smiled. _ All the traits of a weapon should have. _

Gaara was staring to do safety rolls that turned into cartwheels. Kazekage was watching the future of Suna. He was confident that Gaara would do wonderful things for Suna.

--

**I will explain a little later why Gaara says Yashamaru at every sentence. …I hope it isn't to bad to read… I liked the story about the cloud… yeah, see ya next time I guesses! (******** That's not misspelled, its how ye say it, cute way eh?) Stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara's childhood

**Gaara's childhood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, or anyone who appears here.**

**A/N: Chapter 1, enjoy! (Mission impossible theme plays.) o, (******** face)**

**Chapter One: ****Mission Impossible**

--

It was a bright morning today in Suna. Kankuro shielded his eyes from the sun.

_Today I am going on a S rank mission with Baki…this should be fun. I can finally prove to Father that I am so much better than he labels me as! 7 years old, everyone will be jealous of me! Better get there in time now!_

Kankuro ran ahead to the missions quarters. He strutted in there to find Baki talking to Temari. He walked a little faster.

Temari gave a smug smile. "Guess what? Father decided I should come too, since we both need the experience."

Kankuro was used to disappointment by now. "So we're Team Baki now or something?" Kankuro asked, reading their mission.

He smiled. _Cool, we can kill thugs! A whole camp of them! Maybe I can use that puppet I found in the storage room. I bet it has deadly attacks that cause blood!_ He smiled to himself thinking of brutally yet dramatically killing these people.

"Thinking about how you are going to kill those people? What is it with you and finishing people off with blood or a scream?" Baki asked fixing his sandals.

"I am a puppeteer. Its an art, its my ninja way. Thus coming to the conclusion that I have to kill people off in a theatrical way. I just happen to be drama and tragedy." Kankuro explained to Baki and Temari. He did a tough stance as he crossed his arms at them. "Any questions?"

"So…" Temari said circling Kankuro. "You can gives us blood and rhetoric and tragedy and blood… " She put her arms akimbo in front of Kankuro. "But no rhetoric or tragedy and vice versa without the blood."

"Yeah, it has to be blood." Kankuro said smiling at that.

"Is blood… fun for you?" A voice behind them said.

Kankuro eyes widened as he turned around quickly to see Gaara standing there holding his teddy bear. When Kankuro turned, his hat caught the wind, making it sweep back dramatically.

Temari and Baki looked at each other and looked back at Kankuro. _How dramatic..._ They both thought together.

He made Brock eyes at Gaara. "What are you doing here?" He crossed his arms.

"Um… I am going on a mission today." Gaara said tucking his head into the bear. He walked passed them to went to the desk.

All three of them looked at him when he took the paper.

"An 'S' Rank? Not surprising for a monster." Kankuro said sneering.

Gaara looked over quickly at Kankuro. He clenched his teddy bear tighter. "That's… um.. funny Kankuro… but I am not the monster." Gaara made a worried/hopeful face at Kankuro. He was holding his teddy bear very close to him. It looked like he hoped Kankuro didn't mean what he said.

Kankuro was about to say something else when Gaara smiled. Kankuro backed up a little in fear. Gaara walked quickly towards Kankuro. Kankuro closed his eyes tightly.

_This is it for me, my theater is over…._ Kankuro awaited a blow or something. When he didn't feel anything he looked confused at where Gaara went.

All three of their eyes followed Gaara standing at the door way. Looked like he was waiting to surprise someone. A few seconds later Yashamaru came in.

"Surprise, Yashamaru!" Gaara hugged him.

"Oh! Gaara-sama!" He smiled at picked him up, spun him around in the air and put him down. Hugged him from behind. "Hello Temari-sama, Baki-kun and Kankuro." Yashamaru took Gaara's hand and made him wave with it. Gaara smiled at that.

"Grr, I thought you were going to kill me!" Kankuro yelled embarrassed. "And why am I just 'Kankuro?!' The only reason I got scared is because you smile exactly like-"

"I wouldn't kill you Kankuro." Gaara said cutting him off. "Plus your Kankuro, that's why."

Kankuro just decided to leave it at that instead of getting in trouble with Father later. He knew that if he was mean to Gaara in front of his uncle he would report it.

"What are you doing here, Yashamaru?" Gaara looked up at him who was still waving his hand.

"Hm? Oh right, I was just so happy to see you Gaara-sama. Aloe Vera can't come with you today. Kazekage says you need to outgrow her." Yashamaru said sadly to Gaara. He had stopped waving Gaara's hand.

"What? Why Yashamaru?" Gaara looked real sad.

Temari and Kankuro are trying to recall anyone who was named that. Seeing this Baki leaned over to those two. "In case you're wondering, that is Aloe Vera."

Temari and Kankuro followed Baki's finger. He was pointing to Gaara's teddy bear. "He named his doll after a plant? Why?" Temari asked. Baki shrugged.

"Yashamaru, she always goes with me, please, I won't hurt her." Gaara hugged her tighter. "She is my best friend." He said softly.

The three couldn't hear what he said. They saw Yashamaru grinned and nodded. Then he gave Gaara a hug he whispered something to him and both of them looked back and giggled.

It was time to go on their missions. The three go on in a different direction from Gaara. They see Yashamaru seeing Gaara off.

**Around the barren desert…**

Baki looked at the mission. "Okay you two. No one your level has ever been given an S rank mission. We are to break into this camp. Believe it or not, this is only a small area of the thug territory. Now any ways to come about this?"

After studying the map Temari looked up. "Baki, I think their weakness is here." She pointed at a spot on the map. "If we can get Kanky there here you can focus their attention on you. Baki you should come from here and push their forces towards the heavier sands. From there I will use my death scythe and kill them all."

Baki liked the idea. Kankuro nodded. "If they survive the wind scythe then Baki will use his sand scrolls to sink them all. Kanky you will kill the survivors and we will leave one alive for interrogation." Temari concluded. All three exchanged looks and nodded. They went to their positions.

One of the thugs looked up. "Who is that?!"

Another thug growled. "It doesn't matter, kill him!" he and his friends all scowled at Kankuro.

Kankuro smiled. "Wait!" He said holding his hands in the air in peace.

"Why should we?" snarled another thug.

"I want you guys to see something." Kankuro had gotten his puppet out. The ribbons that were bonding it were now flying beautifully everywhere.

"That is kinda pretty," said another thug.

"Don't fall for his tricks!" yelled the thug next to him.

The thug in back gasped. "Wait, he's doing something with the ribbons!"

Kankuro has the ribbon flying like a delicate cloud flying around the whole camp. "See… isn't this pretty?" He says in a serene suggestive voice.

Some of the thugs smiled and exchanged glances, while others remained on their guard.

"See, that wasn't so bad, right?" Kankuro says. The ribbon is swirling around everyone like a big whirlpool in the sky. "Can't you guys stand to see a little more now, huh?"

"All right…show us a bit more," said the first thug.

"Hey, it's changing colors…" said one thug.

Indeed it had. Kankuro has used his puppet to make it use small smoke screens to change colors. "I don't mean you any harm. How could I?" His voice is so strong and protective. "All I want… is to show you serenity… serenity is here, come follow the ribbon… will you?"

Baki is creeping up from behind them. Sand is silently coming from the scroll. He nods to Kankuro when he is ready. Kankuro smiles.

"Hey, can you guys come over here for a second? Just for a little bit?" Kankuro looks at all the thugs and says his words clearly and slowly. "I need you guys to come closer…"

The thugs all moved a little closer. "Sure, why not…"

Baki then let looses the sand all the brutes were caught by surprise.

"Aurgh! We were tricked!" yelled one thug.

Temari then came in the direction of the sun. "Wind Scythe!" A horrible gale came and started slicing people where they stood. Sand flew all over the place along with people caught in the windstorm. Temari smiled as well as Kankuro.

They, without doubt work good together… but… He looked at those two finishing off the rest of the villains. They both have their reasons for liking killing. Temari likes it because that means the fighting is over. Kankuro.. to him I guess it's a work of art, if your going to kill someone might as well make it beautiful and with purpose.

**In the Border of Suna sands…**

They were carrying the survivor back to Suna. "I didn't know you could do that Kankuro. I guess your good for something. Where did you learn to suggest things to people?"

"Heh, I guess I have always know how. I was telling the truth when I said they gave me those 'gifts.'" Kankuro looked back to see if the guy was still there. He looked over at Baki. "Baki, that was an S rank mission? That was so easy! S rank my--"

A arrow flew right past Kankuro scratching his face. All three looked to find about hundreds more ruffians. Baki looked so calm. Kankuro looked at Temari, he could tell she was afraid but she hid it well. Kankuro took a deep breath and got into a puppet stance.

"You got rid of our camp. We heard from an inside source that all three of are close to the Kazekage, we will kill you guys to show him!!" The leader of the thugs yelled. Temari took a deep breath and blew a gale towards them. Baki started attack them with sand. Kankuro was throwing poisoned smoke clouds at distant travelers. People not caught in the gust advance towards the group. The team worked together to ward attacks, keep the enemies at bay and try to stay alive.

Baki told those two to back up because it looked like these guys had heavy weapons. Sand wrapped around Temari from behind. Baki looked to find they had sand scrolls too. Kankuro puppet had stopped moving and Baki's sand was now useless because the enemies odds were greater. Baki moved in front of those two.

"Your dead. I was expecting something more challenging, don't get me wrong, you guys were fun but… oh well." The leader grinned. "Everyone weapons ready!" On command everyone got their weapons and aimed at them.

Kankuro hugged his sister and Temari closed her eyes tight, bracing herself for the pain.. Baki gritted his teeth.

"FIRE!!" The leader commanded. All three braced for the pain… but it never came. A big sand wall had come up in front of the three.

"What the heck? What is the reason for this mutiny?!" The leader yelled looking at his sand users.

"We didn't so it!!" All of them protested. "They have great control over the sand, whoever did that override all our wills… or they just have absolute control over the sand… "

"Then who?" The leader looked at Baki who shook his head.

The leader felt someone tug on his sleeve. He looked down to find a kid holding a teddy bear.

"Wha--" _Suna has really changed if they allow kids to go out of here on missions… _He thought taking a quick look at the other two kids. He bended down. "What are you doing kid, you'll find only death here!"

"…They are my….family… Don't kill them." Gaara said holding his teddy bear close.

"You shouldn't have come here, be prepared to be traumatized!" He smiled and a thought occurred to him. He slowly looked at Gaara. _How did this kid get here? What if he is the one who made the sand come… Nah, its another trick._ He raised his hands to the sky. "Kill these people!! We will start with them and then take over Suna!!" He saw the kid walking to the team.

"If that kid wants to die with his family let him, FIRE!" The leader laughed maniacally.

Except no one ever got to. Sand had surrounded them and the kid was just standing there. That is the last sight they all saw besides the sand, blood and screams.

**At night, in Tamari's room…**

Temari couldn't sleep. She remembers her father congratulating them on bringing out that hoard for Gaara. That was Gaara's mission, to eradicate the thugs. Father said Gaara had passed beyond his expectations and others.

_I can't believe Father used us to bring him out. Baki must've known… Is that why Baki was so calm? Gaara's power is so.. terrifying. Gaara just looked at us and smiled. "Saved your life…" he had said._

A knock at the door irrupted her thought. "Come in." Temari rolled over to see Kankuro come in.

"I am not afraid of anything… just uh, comforting you!" The seven year old came into bed. He didn't say anything but Temari could hear his heart racing still. She hugged him and went to sleep.

"Good night frady cat big butt!" Temari smiled and ruffled her brothers hair. He smiled and said good night. Temari looked out the window with a worried face. _Can someone really be that strong? I wonder about Gaara…_

**At the Kazekage tower**

"Very good Gaara! You have done Suna a very great deed!" He hugged Gaara. "You went past what every one thought your limits were. You are a genius! That's my boy!"

"R-really daddy? I killed all of them real quick so they wouldn't feel a thing I'm a little tired from controlling all that sand with my mind, its easier to move with gestures but I can take out less people. How can they think they can take over Suna when you are the Kazekage?" Gaara smiled at this dad.

"If you do good enough you'll get join a team at the academy! Now I have to get some sleep, I love you Gaara, good night." Gaara smiled and then left.

… _Perfect. Looks like if we can still control Gaara he will be the greatest thing to ever happen in Suna. We then can cut military funds…. That would be the greatest._

--

**How was it, not to long I hope… Are you guys enjoying it? Weird moving sand… Lets see if I can do it! (try's moving sand but the sand stays there. I look at it and clear the throat.) Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara's childhood

**Gaara's childhood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, or anyone who appears here.**

**A/N: Chapter 2, enjoy! )8o (******** face ) equals eyebrow, 8 equals eyes and the rest ye can figure out right?)**

**Chapter Two****: ****Field training and food for 6**

--

Kazekage-sama was waiting in the desert. He looked at his lesson plans for his kids. He gave a deep sigh and looked at the moon still in the sky._ Today I know Gaara will impress the Elders more than those two will… I wonder if Temari and Kankuro will be able to keep with my little weapon… will they get a good score?_

He gave it deep thought and considered all aspects of their skills. "Nah." He shook his head. He kicked a snake away without even looking at it. "I hope my other two children won't get to hurt today. What do you think, Baki?"

Baki was always taken back when Kazekage-sama knew he was there without looking when certain people were around.Baki looked surprised but he made a straight face and walked to Kazekage-sama.

"Your children finished breakfast and are now coming over. Everyone has finished making the course. Every test you had planned: strength, stamina/endurance, thinking quick, logic, find ways around things beyond you and the last test fear/emotion." Baki said reading off the list for today. "I think that the last test will scare Kankuro to death, Kazekage-sama."

The Kazekage looked at Baki then looked at his kids coming on the hill. All three were in their school clothes, black V-shirt with short sleeves and black cotton pants; easy to move in and stretchable. Kankuro had long sleeves and a turtle neck but his hair was showing. Temari and Kankuro were teasing each other and Gaara was holding his bear, listening to them and staring at Kankuro's hair. Their dad called for them, they came running.

"Good morning father!" All three said at the same time. Gaara had his arms open for a hug. Kazekage-sama picked up Gaara and ruffled his hair. Temari looked at Kankuro. It looked like he wanted that attention from his dad too. He looked like he was imagining himself right there in Gaara's position.

"Today we will be doing a field test. It has been laid out for you, mind you I won't have my kids being second rate ninjas. You have to prove to me that you three can be better than other kids. Other wise I won't waste my time with you guys." He looked sternly at his kids, even Gaara. He wasted no time getting to the subject.

"At the half point is when you guys will take a 5 minute brake. Okay, start stretching because we are starting in a little bit." He put Gaara down and patted him. Their dad walked to Baki and some of the elders. Gaara ran over to give his dad his teddy bear for safe keeping. The dad smiled and held the bear Aloe Vera for him. Gaara after receiving a hug went back to stretch.

"Looks like the elders will be the judges." Temari mused, looking at them while doing a bridge up.

Kankuro frowned while stretching his arms behind his back. "I wonder if we will get hurt for real or something."

"Maybe." Gaara said quietly. "I know we can help each other, so…" Gaara was doing a bridge up also.

Kankuro frowned and turned away from Gaara. Temari smiled. "Thank you Gaara. We have to look out for each other."

**At the start of the mountain….**

Kazekage-sama looked at his kids. All three were serious but showing signs of anxiety about the challenge. He liked the looks on their faces. "Rules are you have to actually _climb_ the mountain. You can use whatever technique to get you there, but if you don't make it in time that will be a black mark." He looked at all three and smiled. "You have 2 and a half hours. Start."

All three started running to the mountain.

"Looks like we will have to climb a mountain. This is going to be fun!" Kankuro smiled. He knew he was strongest out of all of them.

Temari sighed. She knew she could climb it but not as fast as Kankuro. She looked at Gaara. Gaara was smiling at her. She nodded to him and started to climb. She didn't even think Gaara could climb the mountain because he was so petite and not so strong.

**1 hour and 33 minuets later.**

Kankuro was resting on the top of the mountain. The elders were there recording his time. Kankuro looked down the mountain. Temari almost slipped on a rock but got her footing right. She looked up at him and smiled. She was almost to the top. Kankuro looked at Gaara. He chuckled at Gaara. Gaara was small for his age and couldn't reach any of the rocks to grab. Kankuro thought Gaara looked kind of cute in a way. _Like a normal kid._ He shook his head._ Must be because he is stuck that I think he is cute right now….._

**At 2 hours and 30 minuets…**

Temari was gasping and leaning and on Kankuro who had helped her up the mountain. "Did… I..—" --wheeze, pant, gasp-- "…I pass?" She finally managed to say.

The elders nodded. Rocks were shuffling from below. Everyone looked to see what that sound was. The elders were writing something down. Gaara was moving the rocks to him. Gaara was climbing a lot faster now that he had a straight path. Kankuro was scared. He'd seen that climbing behavior in _that_ before.

**At 2 hours and 34 minuets…**

Gaara was at the edge of the mountain. He looked up at his siblings. Temari helped him out. Gaara leaned on Temari. He wasn't gasping or anything, but just leaning on her his little hand holding onto her arm. Kankuro really wanted to push him off the mountain but resisted it. Gaara didn't seem disappointed he was late.

The elders talked quickly and told them to come.

**Mountain course….**

The elders led them to a mountain edge. "Okay, The first test was strength, this test is stamina/endurance. You have 2 hours and 15 minuets to complete this course, no techniques."

"If you fall you fail. Now get to that line… Start!" The leader elder announced.

**After the mountain course…**

Kankuro had finished first 20 minuets earlier than them. Temari came on time and Gaara didn't make it on time but he wasn't breathing hard. Gaara was offering Kankuro a handkerchief. Kankuro refused. Gaara looked sad. Temari looked at Gaara.

_Amazing, he's not sweating at all…is this one of his many abilities? He must know how to control his breathing really well. Probably one of dad's many training techniques… _Temari looked to the elders. _They don't seem to care Gaara came in six minuets late. Must be because he knows how to breath really good._

The elders led them straight to the next course. When they got to the next course

they looked around. It was inside the mountain.

_Looks like it goes underground._ Temari thought to herself. She looked over at her two brothers. She noticed Gaara didn't look tired at all.

In fact, he had no sand or dust on him. She looked at herself and Kankuro, they both were dirty. Gaara saw that Temari was looking at him like that.

"Um… mommy keeps me clean Temari. Mommy never lets me get dirty or hurt at all." Gaara said timidly, tucking his head in.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Temari said wiping the dust off of her. Kankuro sighed disgustedly. Gaara looked away from Kankuro and walked to one of the elders.

"Chiyo-ba-sama… hug me?" Gaara said holding his arms out for a hug.

Chiyo-ba-sama was a woman in her late 40s and early50s. Light violet hair, teal eyes and a look of seriousness about her. She was the most advanced puppet master in all of Suna. Gaara didn't know much about her except that she was his grandma.

"Child, we don't have time for hugs right now. You have to rest." She said drinking some water. "But here, hold her for now then." Chiyo gave her grandson his teddy bear. Gaara sat down on a near by rock all alone watching everyone else talking to each other. He hugged his bear tight.

**10 minuets later…**

"All right. You guys, there are three separate paths--choose one. You guys will have to go on alone. Gaara, you can bring your doll with you if you like." Gaara hugged his doll firmly. Kankuro sniggered. Temari nudged him in his gut causing Kankuro to kneel over. Temari walked to the end path she turned around and look at her brothers. Gaara walked over to Kankuro to try and help him up.

Kankuro slapped his hand away making his sand veil come up. Gaara backed away from Kankuro. The elders all wrote something down at the same time and that unnerved Kankuro. Kankuro chose the first path and wouldn't look at anyone. He stared forward doing his tough stance.

Gaara quickly walked to the middle. He was holding his hand where Kankuro would've hit it. He looked at Aloe Vera and made her pat and hug his hand. He smiled at that. _Aloe, thank you… _Gaara hugged the bear.

The elders were writing the paths they took. "All right, here are the rules, you can use all your techniques and skills but you _can't _transport to the end, you actually have to go through it all the way. You will have to think fast for this exercise. The cave isn't that long so you all have 45 minuets. "Start!"

All three kids ran into the paths. The elders teleported everything to the next stop point. Yashamaru was there. They nodded to him. Yashamaru gave a polite bow.

**In Path 1… 3 minuets in**

Kankuro was walking, he was thankful because this path had a lot of sunlight. _I wonder what I have to think quick about… _Just as Kankuro thought that he heard rumbling behind him. He looked behind him and his eyes widened and he started running. A bunch of sand was coming his way. Kankuro was looking around for a place to get away from the sand. He put his hands together and concentrated chakra into his feet. He ran up the wall until the sand couldn't reach him any more. He sighed. _ Looks like that was just first think quick…_

**In path 2… 7 minuets in.**

Gaara did a safety roll, a hot water swept pass him. Gaara held his bear. "That was close Aloe Vera, wasn't it?" Gaara smiled at the bear. "You must be happy that we can help each other and stay together…" He smiled a sad smile and held the bear close. Gaara warily ran ahead. He was feeling vibrations for any thing that might come at him. He felt certain vibrations carry from the walls. He held his breath and ran his hand with the wall while running to confirm who's vibration it was. He blushed and hugged the bear. "Yashamaru is waiting for me Aloe. Lets not keep him waiting!"

**In Path 3…. 29 minuets in.**

Temari kicked off the last off the snakes that she fell on. _I just had to choose this path of all the paths! I HATE snakes! I didn't want to but it was the only to escape the death trap… _ Temari leaned tiredly on the rock and wiped sweat from her forehead. "I can do nothing more than continue, only have 16 minuets left if I counted right." She pushed herself off the wall and continuedrunning.

**10 minuets left… Paths join**

All thee saw each other. "Looks like we have to climb in this narrow gap." Kankuro said crouching down and looking at the space they had to cross. There was jagged rocks and rough sand to make your skin blister. Gaara crawled under and looked back at them.

"I um… will go on ahead because I can't get hurt so… Um, also to get rid of most of those rocks um s-so you two won't get hurt…" Gaara looked for their approval.

"It sounds like a plan! Good thinking Gaara." Temari smiled at him. Kankuro scoffed but went a long with it. Temari snapped at Kankuro telling him to go next. Kankuro frowned but didn't waste time. Temari went last crawling behind Kankuro.

Gaara was looking back at Kankuro from a distance. _Darn, he crawls fast! _Kankuro crawled faster, then he couldn't move. Kankuro sighed annoyed and looked back. His pants had got snagged at a jagged rock. Kankuro tried to tug but his pants wouldn't budge. He frowned and kept tugging. Temari bumped into Kankuro.

"Come on, Kankuro!" Temari started pushing him at is behind. "Your keeping me, you'd be dead by now big butt!"

"Hey!!" Kankuro said blushing and angry. "Its not my fault! The material is just to tough and I got caught and my butt isn't big!" Those two were arguing when they heard some sand shuffling. They both stopped struggling and saw a sand hand go away. The siblings looked over at Gaara who did a shy thumbs up. He had removed the rock for Kankuro.

Kankuro scowled and crawled. Temari mumbled something to Kankuro that sounded like 'big butt' to him.

**2 minuets and outside the cave…**

"Yashamaru!!" Gaara ran to his uncle and hugged him by his waist.

"Gaara-sama came first! Yeah, the elder didn't believe me but I just said 'Gaara-sama is amazing, selfless, wonderful, unique, special, loving, caring, brave—"

"Yashamaru stop we heard when you told us, 240 adjectives for him, we don't want to hear them again." One elder said shaking his head at Yashamaru.

Yashamaru thought about it. ". . . Well its all true Elder-sama." He hugged him back. "Gaara-sama, this is the half point so here. A treat just for you from me!" Yashamaru handed him some orange juice. Gaara blushed and nodded he took a sip from it.

Temari and Kankuro just got water. Kankuro was just muttering to himself and was resting along with Temari who was taking to the elders. After the five minuets the elders called all their attention.

"Now is the logic test. Temari you first come over here. Yashamaru come." The elders were walking into a tent.

"I am the logic part of the test Gaara-sama. I will be back soon for you Gaara-sama!" He gave Gaara a kiss on the cheek and waved. He was walking backwards to the tent smiling at Gaara and waving to him. Gaara was waving enthusiastically back. Yashamaru and Gaara both gasped when an elder pulled Yashamaru in.

Gaara was smiling to himself. Kankuro raised an eye brow. Gaara looked at Aloe Vera then at Kankuro. He waved timidly. Kankuro walked to Gaara staying 3 feet from him.

"I didn't ask for your help back there, don't do that ever again!" Kankuro got into his tough stance.

Gaara looked down and nodded his head. He was holding his bear close to him. "Kankuro… why don't you ever show me your eyes…? Your not wearing your outfit but you still wear your paint, why?"

"Lets see, I don't ever want _you_ seeing my face or eyes because of what's in you. Plain and simple, got it?" Kankuro said crossing his arms.

Gaara nodded his head. "…" He was about to cry but kept it in him. Gaara looked at Aloe Vera. Kankuro tilted his head. Gaara smiled sadly at her again and hugged her. Kankuro scoffed and used a chakra string to get the bear to him.

"Aloe Vera! Kankuro give her back…." Gaara said walking to him.

"I'll give her back if you tell me something." Gaara nodded his head. "Why is she named 'Aloe Vera?' Its not a name you give a mahogany teddy bear."

Garra clutched his hands and put his hands to his heart.

_Looks like he's trying to comfort him self._ "Just tell me and I will give her back."

"Its…its… very personal… I don't want to talk about it. Please give her back…"

"'Personal'?" He leaned down to Gaara and made a sincere face. "Gaara, could you tell me? Please? I'd like to know. Please Gaara?" He put a hand on Gaara's cheek. Gaara looked up. "Hand her to me. It _really_ personal Kankuro. I'll tell you right now." Kankuro nodded and gave him the teddy bear.

Temari came out and they called on Kankuro and last Gaara.

Gaara walked in and saw Yashamaru pointing to a chair. Gaara smiled when Yashamaru waved to Gaara. "This is a test of logic, here goes Gaara-sama!"

Yashamaru asked him about Suna, choices and then gave him a few I.Q questions. "Gaara-sama, answer me this, are you afraid you won't pass this?"

Gaara thought about it and shook his head no. Yashamaru tilted his head. "Um… I am not afraid because this is a logic test, meaning its asking me how I think. They are wondering how I would solve these tests and questions, right…?" Gaara looked at Yashamaru with a worried face. Yashamaru clapped his hands.

"Gaara-sama you are so smart!" He leaned to Gaara. "Kankuro didn't come up with your answer like you Gaara-sama!" Gaara smiled and nodded his head.

**Outside near Suna, the desert field…**

"This test is to see how you guys would fight experienced fighters. When you are on missions you may see fighters that are way beyond you, your father is interested about how you guys would come about in this situation. Choose an elder."

Temari chose cautiously while Kankuro chose the oldest coot there was. Gaara tugged Chiyo-ba-sama. She looked down and walked him to a place where they can fight. All six people fought.

**After the battles…**

Kankuro was cursing (In a childish way, he is only 7, cursing will come when he is 12.) lightly about his arm. He grudgingly looked over at the elder he fought. _Old my butt! He moved so fast as if he was still 20_! Kankuro winced as Yashamaru healed him. He looked over at Temari who was getting praised for her use of tactics. The elder he fought was walking to him. _He's probably going to praise me too! _Kankuro smiled at the elder.

"Kankuro that was just embarrassing to watch." He said with a straight face. Kankuro smile went down. "You were reckless but cautious. I have never seen such a ridicules style. You don't think ahead, just attack. That could use some work, no, _a lot _of work!" Kankuro looked down then looked up, his eyes were bright. "Kankuro, not all of it is bad, I can sense a secret potential within you. You have the potential to become the greatest puppet master ever. You just need a desire to unlock it. Do you want know what it is?" Kankuro nodded his head leaning over.

"This power can only be unlocked with the desire to want to protect someone so bad. I mean you would give everything and anything to this person. Only then you could unlock this power. Someone you love with all your heart. Other than that you can adapt to any situation your in. Very good." The elder left Kankuro to talk to the other elders. _Get out of here! Where am I going to find someone like that??_

Meanwhile Chiyo-ba-sama still had Gaara attached to her stings. "I will admit you are the level of an advanced Jonin but you still are missing a lot of skills. You can think a way around all the situations you were in. I was surprised about that. But you can't take on the world--everyone has weakness. Even you." She let Gaara walk to her the whole time. "You are a very good weapon of Suna, I am proud." She detached the strings from Gaara and walked away.

Gaara looked at Aloe Vera. She was safe the whole time. Gaara walked to Yashamaru. He had finished healing Kankuro. He hugged Gaara and carried him to where everyone else was.

**12:50PM, near Suna.**

The elders looked at the siblings. All three were waiting for the next test.

"This is the last test, fear/emotion. This--" The elder was cut off by Kankuro.

"Isn't fear an emotion?" He said crossing his arms.

"Yes but it's a different test. Now we will all put you all under a mind hallucination. You can't be shinobis of the sand and wind if you can't conquer your fears. If you guys are about to break just say you want out and your comforter/bender will help you out. Choose someone you feel close to. You just have to face it for 30 minuets."

Gaara ran to Yashamaru. Temari chose Baki and Kankuro scoffed and chose Chiyo-ba-sama. The fears started.

Temari was in a field. She looked around and saw nothing. _Where is everyone?_ Temari felt rumbling beneath her feet. _Hmm?_ Two army's were running to face off each other. _Am I in a war? Wait, this is bad! _"Everyone don't fight!" The army's met each other and clashed. "STOP-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P!!" Temari's yells echoed but were soon drowned by the angry yelling and screaming. Temari squatted down and covered herself waiting for this to end. "Stop…" She could feel the anger and hatred and the unnecessarily hurting each other.

Kankuro saw Suna destroyed. There was nothing left. He heard a voice call his name, he didn't look back because he knew who that belonged to: Shukaku, the One-tailed sand demon.

"Kankuro, where were you? I know exactly what you look like thanks to Gaara. Now you are my prey!" The demon said even thought he already knew exactly where Kankuro was. Kankuro closed his eyes tight as Shukaku 'spotted him.'

Gaara was all alone. Not even Aloe Vera was with him. Gaara went to a protective position and told himself this will never happen because of Yashamaru. He loves him and wouldn't let anything bad happen to him ever. Gaara could feel the desert wind blow and everyone at the distance having fun and living life together. Even Yashamaru was with them. Gaara closed his eyes because if he didn't see it, it would be like it was never happening. Gaara couldn't help crying. Always crying at a distance where no one would ever look…

**1:20PM, outside Suna still.**

The three siblings were shuddering very bad and were soaked in sweat. Baki was hugging Temari, Chiyo-ba-sama was patting Kankuro's head. Gaara was hugging Yashamaru shaking like a leaf. Yashamaru kept telling him how brave he is and that how much he loves him.

After the kids collected their wits, the elders looked at all three of them. "This is the last test. Test of emotion, lets see how soft your hearts are. We will evaluate this situation on as if it was on the battle field. Do you have time to stop your mission and help this animal or not? What will you three do?"

They put down three giant tortes on its shell. They was squirming. The siblings all had the same reaction to help it but didn't. "Guys, why aren't you helping the tortoise? Its going to die if you don't help them, they will die of the burning sun." The elders each took a tortoise and went a little ways off. You three will for through a field to get to the tortoise. "Each go with an elder to a field."

**Temari's field test…**

Temari watched the helpless tortoises squirm and shriek. _If I help mine what kind of shinobi am I? _Temari clenched her hands. _Then again what type of person am I if I don't help it… What if this was a real mission and it was a trap and I fell for it…? I have to think… _Temari after thinking about it ran to the tortoise. When she reached the tortoise ninja's stars flew at her. _I guess the tortoise was a trap after all! _She used her fan to blow the tortoise up. "That's all better… Ow!" She backed up as she got cut by flying stars. "Shoot!!" Temari was 'captured' by her group of elders after a little bit.

"Temari-sama, you fell for the trap. What did you learn form this?" One elder said looking at her writing notes on a paper.

"Don't fall for tricks. Learn to see through deception."

"Yes, but also you gave in to your emotions. On a mission shinobi don't have emotions. Only goals Temari-sama."

"…" Temari nodded learning from this. _As a shinobi I must leave some emotions behind… That's a sad truth… _Temari looked over at the tortoise, it was heading in the direction of the ocean. _At least I helped the reptile… _She looked up at the sky with a determined face.

**With Kankuro's test…**

_I have to help it but then again I could kill it to ends it suffering… _Kankuro was thinking about it. _I care but what can I do… Hmm, what if I fail this test, dad will never look at me the same again… _Kankuro crossed his arms thinking about it now._ Is this reptile really worth my whole life?_

Kankuro looked around and went to help the tortoise. "Come on big guy, were getting you out of here!" Kankuro naively helped it up. "There you go." He smiled and turned around to get caught in a trap. "Hey!" He couldn't move.

"Kankuro, that was pathetic. You should learn to watch your back, you only saw what was in front of you, learn to observe."

"But it could've died… I didn't even see anyone around…" Kankuro stopped kicking his feet and looked at the tortoise. It transformed into a human.

"You can handle your emotions but you are too naïve at times!" Kankuro looked down at that embarrassed.

**Gaara's test…**

_I can't let the tortoise suffer! I can sense 5 people around… I have to help the tortoise!! _Gaara put his hands to the sand and quickly sucked in the tortoise. Then 5 people attacked Gaara. Gaara defeated all of them with ease. Gaara felt someone else coming. Kazekage (Who had come after the fear tests) walked to Gaara. Gaara got the tortoise out of the sand and put it upright.

"Reason for helping it?" He said first thing, always straight to the point, that was kazekage-sama.

"Daddy… I didn't want to see it like that any more." Gaara lifted up the tortes and looked like he was going into the direction of the beach.

"Gaara, why else?" He said walking next to Gaara. Kazekage-sama took the tortoise to somebody and walked Gaara away from everyone.

"If its there and I can help it then maybe It'll help me later… I couldn't leave it like that. If I help it I accept the consequences of my actions. Nothing deserves to suffer like that ever!"

Kazekage-sama looked at Gaara. "Fail, what type of shinobi are you?"

"Father, I didn't want it to suffer needlessly." Gaara was looking down. "I can look out for myself and others."

"Fine, but you'll see later on in life that sometimes you have to leave stuff behind. Come on Gaara." He picked Gaara up and carried him home.

**At dinner…**

Their father, Yashamaru, Baki, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were eating together. Everyone had their favorites.

"My, what a day you all had!" Yashamaru was sitting next to Gaara who was eating a salted beef tongue. All three nodded in agreement. "I am glad everyone is eating together for now. It is kind of exciting." Again all of them nodded their heads. Yashamaru tilted his head and looked at Kazekage-sama.

"Temari, Kankuro!" Kazekage said forcibly.

Temari and Kankuro heads dropped to the table. They were asleep. Yashamaru giggled and so did Gaara. Their father sighed and snapped to Baki and Yashamaru. Baki picked up Temari and Yashamaru picked up Kankuro. Gaara and Kazekage were left looking at each other. Gaara was nibbling on the beef tongue. His dad blinked at him. Gaara smiled back. He leaned back in his spot and looked at Gaara again.

Gaara was still nibbling on the beef tongue. _This was some dinner for six I had planned for my kids… I try to get everyone together just for Gaara and they end up leaving…. Huh. _He crossed his arms. Gaara couldn't help but notice the uncanny resembles between Kankuro and their dad.

It looked like it was going to more training with his older kids tomorrow… He sighed, leaned over and patted Gaara. Gaara blushed and smiled. He shook his head._ Cute kid._

--

**Like it? I didn't plan for this chapter to be so long! Well later I will explain, why Gaara named his bear Aloe Vera and why Gaara says Yashamaru at least once every sentence he talks to Yashamaru. Leaving behind emotions in battle? Scary… In any case stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara's childhood

**Gaara's childhood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, or anyone who appears here.**

**A/N: Chapter 3, enjoy! o**

**Chapter Three: ****Daddy's words**

It was a cold night in the desert, Gaara shivered under his blanket. He couldn't wait till morning at 10:00. It was late autumn in Suna. Gaara looked at the flower and smiled. "Are you cold too? I always get goose bumps around 45 to 10 degrees. Here, I will warm you up." Gaara scooted next to the flower and sheltered the flower. "There, now we are all warm." He looked at Aloe Vera and hugged her. "I wonder what it would be like to sleep. Would I snore like Temari and Baki?" Gaara giggled, let out a breath and smiled. "…" Gaara looked around. "Why is it no one is ever here with me? I want someone who will always be with me like you… and Yashamaru." He looked at her and made her paw his nose, tug him and cross her arms. Gaara blushed and smiled. "Thank you, I didn't mean it like that Aloe, I am happy you are always with me, really." He hugged her, made sure the plant was still warm and laid down looking at the moon and stars.

**In Yashamarus room… 7:56AM**

Yashamaru opened his eyes and sighed. He usually had the same nightmare. First, it starts out with him and his sister walking together. His sister tells him she is pregnant and he is always happy for her in the dream. Everything would go back to January 19th, the night of Gaara's birth. He remembers while she is in labor he is called and other people go in. He remembers the Kazekage now telling him about everything.

"Kazekage-sama... You do realize what you are doing... You are going to kill her... to put that monster in... Kazekage-sama...She is my sister!!"

The Kazekage with brown hair and a stern face, looked at him. "Yashamaru... Is everyone in place?"

Yashamaru tried to argue, but clenched his hand instead and nodded.

"Then do it."

Yashamaru rolled over to face the wall. He did this so Gaara wouldn't come in and see his face so full of hate. He tightened his grip on the sheets.

_Everyday I have to see that monster and hug it, _and_ kiss it, _and,_ comfort it, and pretend I love it. _He pounded the bed lightly. _I can't wait till Gaara is finally called away when he is advanced enough to take over Konoha…_

His eyes showed he was miserable. Yashamaru only complained to himself on Saturdays when Gaara was gone to 10:00am. It was there agreement so Yashamaru could make up for all the times he was woken up early. Gaara also gave him until 8:30am on Sundays. Yashamaru groaned and closed his eyes.

**At 9:39AM**

Yashamaru had taken a shower, made the bed, the usual. He walked to the kitchen. He blinked when he saw food was already there. He smiled and looked around. "Gaara-sama, are you here?" He heard someone shuffling around the corner. Yashamaru smiled and 'sneakily' waited at the corner and gave Gaara a surprise hug. "Got you Gaara-sama!"

Strange…It didn't feel like Gaara but like an adult. "…." The person was silent and didn't seem amused by this.

Yashamaru looked up. It was the Kazekage-sama. Yashamaru reddened, let go right away and bowed deeply. "I am so sorry! I thought you were Gaara-sama!" _He must have been looking at the drawings Gaara-sama made. That's why he was shuffling…. Oops…_Yashamaru thought to himself.

The Kazekage sighed. He walked to the couch and sat down. As usual he came straight to the point. "I came here about Gaara. Have you noticed a change in his behavior lately?" Yashamaru sat across from him. Kazekage-sama looked at Yashamaru with suspicion. "To me, it seems like he wants attention. Are you not giving him enough?"

Yashamaru looked surprised. "Trust me Kazekage-sama! I hug Gaara everyday, I tell him how much I love him, comfort him, give him everything he wants when he asks for it, take baths with him! I even--" Yashamaru was interrupted.

Kazekage made a 'that's enough gesture.' "I understand. I think everyone ignoring Gaara is getting to him." Kazekage-sama said looking around. "Can you do anything about that? I can't order people to like Gaara, they're afraid of him." He gave a frustrated sighed, shaking his head.

"Hmm." Yashamaru was thinking. The father walked to the wall with all the pictures. He couldn't make head or tails of them. "Yashamaru, come here. Gaara drew these?" Yashamaru walked over and nodded. "I was looking at them earlier but that's when you hugged me. I was caught off guard because they seemed so…. Odd."

"This one is the one he is most proud of. He said its his teddy bear, me, him and you." Yashamaru said pointing to the one in the middle. The picture was of three 'people' with blobs for heads and long colored ovals for bodies. They had colors matching kazekage, Yashamaru and Gaara. The one that was Gaara was 'holding'-- the bear was floating in a white space next to Gaara—was scribbled in next to him.

Yashamaru tilted his head. "He has no talent for drawing." The father nodded in agreement. "That is what Gaara-sama so Kawii-ne!" The Father looked around.

"Show me around." He had Yashamaru show him around. At the end of the tour the father was looking out the balcony.

"Yashamaru, does Gaara ever try talking to those kids? He just watches them holding his bear?" Yashamaru looked out at the play ground. Gaara was doing what Kazekage-sama had described to Yashamaru; Gaara was looking longingly at the other kids. Gaara looked at the sun position for the time and sighed.

Gaara looked like he was gathering his courage. Those two looked at each other and leaned. Gaara was timidly walking over to them. All of the kids stopped, and so did Gaara. He looked down. The Kazekage-sama and Yashamaru couldn't hear what Gaara had said. All the other kids started screaming and running away. Gaara was looking sadly at all of them. They both looked at each other.

"I'll get him." Yashamaru was going to go but Kazekage-sama stopped him. "Kazekage-sama?"

"This is the problem. Hmm, they _are_ afraid of him. Yashamaru stay here, I'll talk to him." Yashamaru nodded and leaned over the railing.

Kazekage-sama had followed Gaara up a mountain. Gaara was crying, laying next to some type of flower. He walked over, made his face more fatherly and tapped Gaara. "Gaara? What's wrong? You didn't show at Yashamarus house." Gaara looked up surprised at his father.

"D-daddy." Gaara was wiping his face. "Um… I just feel sad." Gaara was looking down holding his bear close to him.

"Gaara, were you hurt by other kids?" The father hugged Gaara. "It alright, lets take your mind off things. We'll do anything you want. Hm?" Gaara smiled and nodded. He was blushing.

The Kazekage looked back at the flower. "First, what's that Gaara? We could grow it in the green house. I have never seen anything like it."

Gaara smiled, and wiped his tears away. He stood up for a proper introduction. "Daddy, meet my friend, her name is Star Dune!" Gaara had an adorable smile on his face. "She is named that because a star fell down here one time and gave her life. Plus she lives up on a mountain! She told me that's her name!" Gaara was looking down at the growing flower. "…Daddy, I don't want others like her… She is unique and I don't want her everywhere… then I won't be special for having a flower no one has ever seen…"

"Okay Gaara." The dad said picking Garra and his bear up. "Where to?"

"I want to walk with you everywhere your going." Garra said holding his bear tightly.

"…" The father was thinking about it. He looked at Gaara with a stern face. Gaara was holding his breath. He noticed Gaara tensed up on him a little more.

"Silly, I don't have to think about it! Gaara, for you anything you want is yours. _Anything_." He nodded his head. Gaara let out a relived sigh and loosed up.

Garra had tilted his head. "D-daddy, um… You said anything I want twice. Why?"

The Kazekage answered "Because Gaara, anything you want _is _yours. Don't ever forget that." Garra nodded. He was blushing and smiling to himself. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"Um, daddy, why do you spoil me?" He still was smiling and blushing.

_This must be the face Yashamaru mentioned. This face means he knows the answer but wants to hear it… _ "Gaara." He went nose to nose to him. "It's because I love you. Also you know what? One day everyone will know you. They won't be afraid, and all of Suna will thank you, because you are Suna's future, got that?"

Gaara was still a little red as he had a big smile on his face. "I won't forget daddy." He gave his dad the old hug n' snug. The father hugged back and started back to the village.

**At Suna, the Kazekage office…**

Gaara was shyly smiling to the guards in there. His father had stepped out for a moment to get a report from the elders. The guards shifted at their posts. Gaara looked down and squeezed his bear. The room was very quiet. One guard cleared her throat. The guy guard and Garra looked at her.

"You… kid…" She looked at Gaara. "I mean…"

They were still looking at her. Gaara looked up very eagerly towards her. He was giving her his nicest smile, yet he was still not sure how she would act.

". . ."

The silence followed. Gaara was still holding his breath.

"You um, uh, your eyes are very… green…" She finally said.

He let out a breath of relief. "Yeah… Mommy gave them to me from her cousin's side." He looked at her. "You… like them?"

The girl nodded. "Your uhm…eyes very--yes… appealing to me." She looked at the other guard.

"Um, so do you too." Gaara looked at both of them, giving a little nod to reassure them that he thinks they are pretty.

"Thanks." The girl smiled at her partner. " "See, your pretty after all." She teased her partner. He looked at her with annoyed face. "So… kid… I-I mean Gaara-sama Baki ever see you or…?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I call him Bac Bac." He gave a small, unsure smile.

The girl pointed at his eyes. "You eyes remind me of a panda. You know, the ringlets."

Gaara felt his eyes. "Really? You're the first person to tell me that." He smiled to himself. "Thank you…"

"Hey Gaara-sama, there's a rumor about the panda bear." They both looked at the other guard guy. "I don't know if its true but--" He leaned over to them. "I hear in Konoha they ride panda's backs…and while riding it they pick it's nose!" He nodded solemnly. Garra and the girl guard looked to each other.

"Why do they pick the panda's nose?" Gaara had wide eyes. The partner shook her head, hand to her forehead.

"You see… the first time Suna ever saw a panda was in city hidden in Stone. It was in a zoo--I don't think they have it anymore--but the Co-owner of the zoo rode its back and picked it's nose. They said it was some sort of training method!" He nodded his head.

Gaara looked confused. The girl guard tried explaining. "You see, Gaara-sama, the panda wasn't real. He was showing us it wasn't real. It was a way to get people in the zoo. A fake panda, but some people are still always curious about that…"

Garra was thinking about it.

The Kazekage-sama cleared his throat. "What type of stories are you teaching him?" The two guards stood at attention. "Kazekage-sama!"

"The panda one is for naive people like Kankuro. You two can leave now." Those two nodded and left. Gaara wiggled off the Kazekage seat and smiled at him.

"Gaara, do you want to see to results from yesterdays training?" He sat down, waving him over. Gaara sat on his lap. "First Temari or Kankuro?" Gaara smiled and pointed at Temari. He seemed very happy that he asked him to make a decision for him.

**Temari-sama's Report:**

**Over all, Temari-sama is always on time. She can maneuver well and thinks on her feet. With more experience she can a great head ninja someday, maybe even a diplomat. She is smart, she seems to have no trouble in battles or events. During the Logic test she was a pure shinobi; follow orders like she should but can think for herself. Temari paces herself but she still needs to get used to her fan, she also needs to keep her emotions in check. During her fight with Elder Semi, she fought long range. **

**Her weakness are: close range, defense, and she has trouble with her weasel spirit in the fan. **

**Strengths are: long range, resourcefulness, thinks ahead two moves and she is flexible in every situation. We find Temari's fear is not be able to do anything. We know we don't have to fear that, for the last test shows she knows that she can't help everything in life.**

Gaara looked at his father. He was re-reading it.Gaara took the next one, Kankuro's.

**Kankuro's report:**

**Over all Kankuro is hasty. He is strong and can keep a clear head. With more time in the academy he can learn more about tactics. He could be head jonin one day. Everyone really likes him, and he could be the Kazekage's right hand if he worked for it. He is smart but has trouble with trusting motives behind questions. Kankuro can already do level c moves with his puppet.**

**He is naïve, nothing we can do about that. During the logic test, he was undisciplined shinobi. He is disrespectful when he doesn't have to be. During his fight with Elder Dourine he never uses himself in battle first. He didn't plan ahead beyond that. He used his surroundings, but they were used against him later. **

**Weakness: close range, defending himself. He greatly fears Shukaku. Lets pray to the gods that Kankuro never meets that vile demon.**

**Strengths: Tricky, adaptive and he is sturdy. Kankuro is rather comfortable with his puppet.**

The dad ruffled Gaara's hair and took Kankuro's result. Gaara took his own paper.

**Gaara-sama's report:**

**Gaara was late for all three tasks. He isn't physically strong but replaces that with thinking a way around everything we give him. With more time with us, Kazekage-sama, he will make a fine weapon for Suna. Gaara is a quick learner and has a great memory but in culture he failed miserably. Gaara during the logic test Gaara was calm and confident. During his fight with Elder Chiyo, we observed that he wasn't remembering the moves them selves, but more of the pattern of the attacks. If it wasn't her… he would've bested an elder. His fear, he is living it somewhat. **

**Strengths: There is to many to list.**

**Weakness: Himself, his physical strength, too weak in mind and--**

Gaara felt his dad nudge him. "Done with that?" Gaara gave him a little smile. "Let's go Gaara, today I have to give those two their results. Come on, your ride on my back." He picked Gaara up to go to the market.

**Beef stand 12:00pm**

"This taste good." Temari slurped her noodles up. She fed some to her weasel.

"Ah, I'm full." Kankuro put the bowl down and smiled naively. Temari shook her head.

They turned around when they heard 'Kazekage-sama'. Kankuro went to his line eyes mode. Both stood up for their father.

"You two can sit down." He looked at Gaara, who was ordering their food. He handed his kids their results. "You two take a good look at those and improve on your strengths as well as your weakness. Do you two pay attention to Gaara at all?"

_Always gets to the point, maybe that's where Temari got it from. _Kankuro thought to himself. He was looking at Temari.

The father looked at Kankuro. "Don't think that Kankuro." Kankuro ducked his head. "Now you guys at least say good morning to him, alright." He looked at his kids. Temari nodded dutifully while Kankuro nodded reluctantly. The father looked at Gaara coming. He patted his lap. Gaara put the orders down and let his father pick him up. Kankuro muttered a bye and left. Temari looked after him.

"Bye, can't leave the kid alone! Bye now. Gaara, father." She nodded to both of them and ruffled Gaara's hair. Gaara smiled and watched her leave. He turned to his favorite food, salted beef tongue. His dad was eating steak and some greens. Gaara started nibbling. The father looked at Gaara. Garra looked back at him. They stared at each other for a little bit just eating.

_Gaara must be in that mode_. _Yashamaru told me its part of the sleep disorder. When a person stays up many years without sleep, when they don't know when they are eating even if they order the food or something. He doesn't remember eating at all… can't talk to him he won't respond… _

They ate their lunch and afterwards, they went walking.

Gaara looked around at the other kids as they walked. Their eyes were different when they met Gaara's eyes. They changed their looks when talking to Kazekage-sama. Gaara hugged his dad tighter.

**Yashamarus house, 7:53PM**

"Were home Yashamaru!" Gaara announced to his uncle while running in. "I had so much fun today!" Gaara jumped into his embrace. "Yashamaru!"

"Gaara-sama, please don't go so long ever again! I was SO sad without you! Gaara-sama, I am so glad you're here now!!" Yashamaru said snuggling Gaara's cheek and hugging him tight.

"Yashamaru…" Gaara said blushing and smiling. He looked up at Yashamaru. "You love me, right?"

"I love_ you,_ Gaara. Never forget that, ne?" He said nose to nose to him. He interlocked their hands. Gaara was blushing even harder and smiling even bigger. Yashamaru knew Gaara wanted to hear that.

"Gaara, Yashamaru and I must leave now. Gaara, I had so much fun. Come here, lets talk. Yashamaru, prepare Gaara's room." Kazekage-sama was walking to the balcony. Yashamaru hugged Gaara and left walking backwards, smiling and waving. Gaara giggled when Yashamaru bumped into the door. He walked to his father at the balcony.

He looked up at him. "Yes Daddy?" Gaara was in a good mood but saw the serious look on his face and made the same face too.

"Gaara, you shouldn't let people get to you. Just stay cool and remember _you_ aren't the monster, alright." Gaara looked down. "It won't be easy, but just until you do something great for Suna, then people will give you a chance." Gaara was now looking away. That was Gaara's cue for when he didn't want to hear more.

Kazekage-sama sighed. "Gaara I know you don't want to hear this but its for everyone's best interest." He bended down and made Gaara look at him. Gaara's eyes were bright. The Kazekage hugged Gaara and Gaara hugged him back. "Alright, I won't say any more but just wait and everything will work out. Alright?" Gaara nodded his head.

"…Hmm." Yashamaru slid against the wall softly and went back to preparing Gaara's room.

Kazekage was tucking Gaara in. He kissed Gaara on the head. He was about to leave. When Gaara made a noise. He stopped to look at Gaara. "Um, daddy, could you tuck Temari and Kankuro in?" The Kazekage looked at Gaara and then at Yashamaru.

"They're big kids now, they don't need to be tucked in." He crossed his arms. Gaara nodded his head and looked down. Yashamaru nudged Kazekage-sama. He looked at him then sighed. "Alright, for you Gaara…if you try what you we talked about?" Gaara nodded his head with a smile. "…the more you try the more I'll tuck them in, deal?" Gaara looked down and nodded again. "Good night Gaara, I love you the most all right?" He ruffle Gaara's hair. Gaara was blushing again.

He was tucking his head into the blanket. Yashamaru sat down on the bed and started reading to Gaara. _Legends of the ocean and of the sands. _

**In Temari's room **

Temari was laughing at Kankuro who was moving her doll with strings. The door opened and their father came in frowning. Kankuro stopped. It was past his bed time. _Oh no, why does he choose today to check on Temari? Now he is going to think that I do this all the time… _ Those two had stopped laughing.

"You out and into your room." He was crossing his arms. Kankuro left without another word. Kazekage looked at his daughter.

Tamari was getting into her bed. "I promise we don't sneak into each others rooms that often, only when we can't sleep. I am sorry Father." She had her chin up high.

"You know with your hair down you look almost like your mother. She was proud too. I don't know if you remember but she did your hair in that style." He kissed her on the cheek and tucked her in. "Good night Temari… good dreams. I love you." He left her room. Temari though about it and smiled.

**In Kankuro's room**

Kankuro rolled over on his side. He was crying a little because he felt guilty for disobeying his dad… or was it getting caught? He heard footsteps coming. Kankuro looked at the door. His dad came in. Kankuro had that naïve face of his. The dad came in and crossed his arms.

"That's odd. Without your paint you look exactly like me when I was a kid… huh. Your not in trouble for staying up with Temari. I just came to say good night and I love you Kankuro." He tucked Kankuro in and ruffled his hair.

"Wait!" kankuro sat up holding out his hand. "Could you read me a story or something? Gaara gets all the attention and I just want you to pay some attention to us, your other kids! Please." Kankuro was looking at his dad with sad eyes.

He looked at Kankuro and left the room. Kankuro looked down and went to sleep.

A few minuets later He heard a set of feet walking and the door opened. He wiped tears from his eyes and blinked in surprise. _It's father?!_

The Kazekage came in with Tamari. "Kankuro scoot. I'll read to both of you then its bed time. Don't get used to this." Temari sniggered at Kankuro for crying. Everyone made room for each other and the Kazekage started reading to his kids.

**End. Did you like it? … Well, there is more to come if you like it. What Kankuro said was it something bugging him or did he say that to get his father to stay?? Stay tuned! **


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara's childhood

**Gaara's childhood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, or anyone who appears here.**

**A/N: Chapter 4, enjoy! -- Story develops!**

**Chapter Four: ****Gaara's Boo Boo's**

**The Playground of Suna 7:07AM**

Gaara looked at the ball he just kicked. He watched it roll until it stopped. "…" Gaara walked over and picked it up. It had seen better days and had lost its color. "I'm sorry I kicked you… I'm sorry Ball-san." Gaara picked up the ball and then made his way to the swing. He held it while he swung. "Hey, Ball-san, do you want to see the ocean? I'm not allowed but I am so curious to see the ocean. I wonder why they don't want me going there?..." Gaara was thinking about it. He stood up holding the ball and his bear. "Lets go there!"

**The ocean side 8:34AM**

Gaara marveled at the ocean. It was so big! Blue was everywhere along with birds and sand. Gaara walked closer to the water. He saw something jump out of it. Gaara tilted his head and leaned over. A fish jumped out that made splashes that sparkled in the light. "Wow! What type of fish was that? It was so shiny." Gaara jumped onto a rock, it was a little slippery but that was okay. _As long as I'm careful I won't slip. _He looked at the fish and the water. You could see right through it, the sand on the bottom had shells on it.

Gaara smiled. _That is so pretty, I wonder if I could get some for Yashamaru? I wonder how I can get some. _Gaara was thinking about it._ Maybe If I can move the sand in there… _He tried moving the sand with his mind. The sand was so heavy. He used his movements with no luck. The waves brushed past his feet. Gaara giggled, it felt nice plus it tickled. "I wonder if this is where Suna gets all the water?" He looked back at the shell, even under water it shined. Gaara frowned and nodded his head he jumped back to shore.

Gaara looked at his feet, they felt a little heavy. Gaara wiggled his toes as a test to see if he could still move them. He could. Gaara looked at the ball and his bear. "Ball-san and Aloe, I have to leave you on shore so you guys don't get wet. Ball-san I know you can swim but I'm afraid you'll swim to far and the kids at the playground will never see you again." He put Ball-san down carefully next to his sandals. He looked at Aloe. He made her tug on him and hug him, she poked his nose and then she crossed her arms.

Gaara blushed and nodded. "Oh no don't be angry. Don't worry Aloe, I will get you one too and for ball-san. Okay…" Gaara took off his shirt. He looked back at Aloe. "Hey, Aloe. My feet were heavy… was that supposed to happen?" He bended down to her nose to nose. "Ah." He smiled and stood up. "That's right! Yashamaru said that people feel heavier after they take a swim! Thank you Aloe!... Yashamaru…." Gaara said to himself. "A-all right! I will get that shell for you guys!"

Gaara walked to the edge of the waters. He wasn't so sure about this now. He felt goosed bumps all over his skin. Gaara thought about Yashamaru and nodded his head. Gaara took a step into the water. It was cold and the sand underneath was slimy. He walked into the water it was up to his waist. "Oh, it cold!" Gaara waded over to the spot where he was the shiny shell. He smiled and picked it up. It was sparkly and white. A cute white. "Is this a pearl ouster… oct…oy… ostar?" Gaara looked down. He couldn't remember the word.

Gaara smiled. "Catch Aloe and Ball-san!" He tossed the shell to his clothes. He looked around for another shell. "Ah, it's a little more deeper. Hm?" He looked back at Aloe. "Your saying you have a bad feeling and want me to get out? Al-alright." Gaara tried moving but he was heavy. Gaara gradually made his was to the shore. He collapsed near his clothes. "Aloe… I can't move anymore. I feel heavy and so cold. Do people feel this way after they been in the water? Weird huh? I'll rest here till I get dry again." Gaara crawled over to his friends and snuggled against his shirt. Gaara was very cold because of the wind and the water started to spread around his body. "This feels weird Aloe, its almost like my body is spreading the water out or something…" He gave a sigh, there were Goose bumps all over him now. _Pearl oyster, that's what the shell is called… I hope I can get to Yashamaru before he worries too much about me… Yashamaru. _Gaara felt a very odd sensation.Gaara closed his eyes because he now felt heavy there too. He felt the water spread around like it was evening itself out.

**Yashamarus house** **9:38AM**

Yashamaru answered the door. "Gaara-sama I was so--" He was cut off by Kazekage-sama who was calling Gaara. He looked back at Yashamaru accusingly. Yashamaru politely bowed automatically. "Kazekage-sama?"

"Where is Gaara? Didn't Baki come by and tell you to get Gaara? Well, Baki came back to tell me that he isn't here. So I had to get out of a meeting and look for Gaara all over." He crossed his arms at Yashamaru angrily.

"I have been waiting here for Gaara-sama ever since nine o' clock! I am worried, do you think he's been kidnapped or hurt or…?" Yashamaru stood up straight.

"Gaara could take care of himself if he was kidnapped." Kazekage-sama thought about it. "Than again, what if someone knew that Gaara is Suna's new weapon. They could've known Gaara wanted attention. Maybe lured him--"

"Kazekage-sama! Gaara wouldn't do that! I know because he has you and me to stay for! Forgive me but I think he is still in Suna."

"…Then that leaves Gaara hurt. Some kids probably ran away from him again."

"Kazekage-sama, what if Gaara-sama… Do you think he went to the beach? He has been asking me about it, the ocean, fish, legends of the ocean."

"Gaara knows he can't go there. Does he understand that if he gets to wet he can't move. Oh that's right, I never told Gaara that water is his weakness." _He read the report didn't he? Then again Gaara is self centered and probably read only the part about what people thought about him._ He was thinking to himself.

Yashamaru stood up suddenly. Kazekage-sama was startled and frowned at him. "Why do you keep doing that?!" He said annoyed.

"Do you think Gaara-sama actually went to the ocean? That's the only place we haven't searched." Yashamaru got up and ran out. Kazekage got up and ran too.

**The beach 10:11AM**

The two of them arrived at the beach. About a few yards away they could see Gaara face down, with his bear and a ball.

"Gaara?" Kazekage-sama ran over to Gaara. "Gaara, are you all right?" He rolled Gaara over. Gaara head went limp. His eyes were closed. "…Gaara? Gaara!?" He shook Gaara.

" Ooh, D-daddy? I'm sorry, don't get mad." Gaara opened his eyes with a guilty expression. He tried looking away. Gaara felt someone push his dad off and someone was laying Gaara down gently.

"Hold still Gaara-sama, you have a lot of water in you. What were you doing at the beach? We were so worried Gaara-sama." Yashamaru said healing Gaara.

Gaara closed his eyes again. "Why do my eyes feel so heavy?"

"You knew you weren't allowed at the beach, Gaara. Why did you come, were you curious?" kazekage-sama said his arms.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I wanted to surprise you by giving you shells… I'm sorry. I'm all right, the water was very heavy but I got here okay." Gaara nodded his head at this to assure them he is all right and sorry.

"Gaara let me tell you something, I never wanted you to go to the beach because of the water. Too much water in you can kill you!"

Gaara widened his eyes, wondering how only water could kill him.

"… Let me explain, its not the water that will kill you. The water will make you heavy and there goes your two defenses. Anyone can hurt you Gaara and they could kill you in that state because sand turns to dirt when it gets enough water. Understand?"

Gaara showed his learning face and nodded. "I understand daddy. Not too much water or Suna will be at a disadvantage. I don't want to be killed… Water is bad for me because I am not…" Gaara was laying down and looking at his hand with a sad look.

"Gaara-sama, you can stand up if you want now. You're all better!"

Gaara sat up. "Um… this is for you Yashamaru, I got it for you, that is why I am all wet. I would've gotten one for everyone but Aloe told me to get out. H-here…" Gaara gave Yashamaru the pearl oyster.

"Thank you Gaara-sama. I'm touched, you defied your daddy for me… I see, you can go now if you want." Yashamaru hugged Gaara all of a sudden. "But-I-won't-let-you-Gaara-sama-I-want-to-hug-you-forever-Gaara-sama-is-SO-precious-to-me!!" Yashamaru said all in one breath. He went face to face to Gaara. "Gaara-sama!!"

"Y-yes, Yashamaru?" Gaara was red and had tucked his head.

"Nothing I just wanted to say your name." Yashamaru swooned a little at just saying his name. Yashamaru turned away suddenly. "Gaara-sama, your far too much!" Little hearts were flying from Yashamaru. "Go, Gaara-sama, you must!" More hearts came from Yashamaru.

"Come on Gaara." Kazekage held his son's hand. Gaara picked up his bear and Ball-san. Those two started walking away. Kazekage looked back at Yashamaru who had a 'I'm going to be tricky about this' face. Kazekage-sama sighed because he knows what Yashamaru was going to do.

Yashamaru ran up to Gaara and picked him, put him on his back and ran off with Gaara. Kazekage looked after those two running off. He shook his head at them.

**Half way across Suna**

Yashamaru put Gaara down. Yashamaru caught his breath and looked at Gaara who was surprised still. "Gaara-sama, I had to kidnap you, I want you to myself! Do you mind that I whisked you away?" Gaara shook his head no. "Now I have to take you to your father now." Yashamaru said sadly but then he smiled. "Promise that you will come to me straight afterwards? Ne?" Gaara nodded and did a pinky promise to him. Yashamaru looked at the ball.

"Isn't that the ball from the playground? Gaara-sama?" Gaara looked down. He was embarrassed that he had taken the ball. He hugged both of them tighter. Looked like he was afraid that Yashamaru would laugh at him.

"Gaara-sama… Your very kind. You took the ball to see the ocean. Not too many kids see it as a person, not just an object. You are very kind." He ruffled his hair and then slid his hand to Gaara's cheek. "I'll meet you soon, ne?" Gaara nodded his head. He gave Gaara a very gripping hug. "Gaara-sama!! You HAVE to come to me soon! Go now so you can return sooner!" Yashamaru sighed as he let Gaara go. He waved by and fainted because Gaara is just to cute!

**At the Kazekage tower**

"I see Yashamaru kept you." Kazekage-sama was still looking at his papers. "Gaara, today I will spend time with you and your other two siblings if you want, is that all right?"

"Really? They will…stay with me?" Gaara softly said. Kazekage looked up and nodded. "Okay, should I tell them or…?" Gaara was excited and smiling. Kazekage nodded again. "O-okay, I-I'll tell them." Gaara took a deep breath in and left.

Kazekage shook his head. "Poor kid is nervous. I hope my other two kids behave."

**At the academy**

Kankuro was laughing with his friends when they all stopped and nudged Kankuro. Gaara had stopped in place, as usual he was holding his bear and tucking his head in.

"I wonder what he's doing here? You think he's here for you?" One friend said. He looked really badly at Gaara. Gaara had seen this guy hanging around with Kankuro often, so Gaara figured that, that was Kankuro's best friend, he seemed to be in sync with Kankuro. He had brown hair, grey eyes and slightly tan skin. He looked like a shinobi all ready even though he was 7. He shook his head at Gaara. Kankuro smiled at that and talked to his friends again. Gaara didn't know his name.

After a little bit Kankuro saw Gaara was still there so he said good bye to his friends. "Good luck, see ya later!" Said his friends walking away.

Kankuro crossed his arms at Gaara. "What do you want?"

Gaara looked down. "Um… Daddy wants us to spend some time together so… come with me… Um, to meet with Temari and Daddy."

Kankuro smirked. "No."

Gaara hugged his doll and ball tighter. "Please…? I'm sure it w-would be fun s-so… c-c-come? Please…?" Gaara looked down wishing he wasn't here.

_Is he stuttering because he is scared? Huh, pathetic. _He noticed the ball. He remembered seeing it in the park. _Why does he have that ball?_ "You can tell dad I am not going with you even if he is coming. Why would I want to go with you? Its like a package deal. He won't come and see me unless your there. It's so freaking annoying!" Kankuro sneered at Gaara and walked away.

Gaara watched him leave. He took in another breath in. _Remember what daddy said… I'll try it now. Here goes nothing…_ He took a deep breath. "Um! K-Kankuro! Stop… daddy only comes with me because that's when he has time off his busy schedule. He _is_ Kazekage so… I b-bet he is really happy when he can actually spend time with his kids…"

Kankuro was listening. He turned around and came back. "I guess that makes sense. I'll go to father now. Sorry for leaving." He smiled a nice smile. Gaara smiled back in turn and let out a breath relief.

_Could it be daddy's advice work? Maybe if I give people even more of a chance they'll come with me? _Gaara was still smiling. "l-let's go then…?" Gaara was unsure that Kankuro wanted to walk with him or not.

"What do you mean Gaara? You said his kids, your not his kid."

"… Of course I am… I'm his youngest, Gaara. That's not funny Kankuro."

"You are a born monster. Monsters aren't kids Gaara. You are his creation." Kankuro crossed his arms.

"You're his and mommy's creation too. Like me." Gaara said backing away from Kankuro.

Kankuro walked in front of him. "Human: me. Monster: you." He was now completely in front of Gaara. "Got it? Now you wait at the tower and his real kids will go on a walk with him. You can watch like you always have."

Gaara looked away, and clenched both of his toys.

Kankuro smirked again and walked off.

Gaara held back some tears, and turned away too.

**At the desert training fields…**

Temari was practicing her fan movements when she heard Gaara call her name. "Huh? Gaara, what are you doing here? You need something?" She made a serious face. She was practicing with her friends. They all looked at him and stood with Temari whispering to each other.

Gaara looked down. "Do you want to go on a walk with me and daddy?"

Temari looked at her friends and talked to them quietly. They all agreed on something. Temari turned to Gaara. "Sure, I rarely see him outside of work, it would be fun to go. Lets go Gaara." Temari nodded. She looked at Gaara to see if he was coming. He nodded and walked next to her looking up at her. She smiled at him, ruffled his hair and continued walking. She started talking to her friends who were all on the other side of her.

"Um…Do you… love me?" Gaara asked sometime in between there walk to their dads. "Temari…?" Gaara looked up at her, she was to busy taking to her friends. "…It's just… Unless I'm with dad is when I see you. I want to see you more. Why… Then no, its, um, its nothing, um….S-sorry." Gaara looked down hoping she heard him.

"Yes, I have great grades and am passing all the tests with flying colors!" Temari answered with a cocky smile, "Except my rival is Kankuro, he gets everything done to fast, me I like to do things on time so I have time to correct it." She said to her friends. Gaara looked down sad and held the ball and bear tighter. _She didn't hear me…_

"Temari your so smart! Kankuro is nothing compared to you!" One her friends laughed. All of them agreed. Gaara walked ahead of them and looked back at them.

"…. Its okay when I get to see Yashamaru…" Gaara took a deep shuddering breath in.

When they arrived they saw their father with Kankuro and Yashamaru. Temari's friends bowed to the kazekage and left. Gaara held his breath while he looked at Yashamaru.

"Gaara-sama!!" Yashamaru ran and tackled Gaara to the ground. His sand veil didn't come up because Yashamaru protected him as they fell. Gaara was looking up at his uncle, he was smiling and staring back. "Gaara-sama, your father doesn't want me on this walk but I _must_ go to see you!" He hugged Gaara close to him while Gaara was still on the ground.

"Yashamaru…?" Gaara was silently hushed by Yashamaru. Gaara could feel Yashamaru's breathing go down his back. Gaara blinked slowly at Yashamaru's as his hair brushed past Gaara's cheek, it tickled. Gaara suddenly felt a little excited for some reason. His hands clenched onto Yashamaru's sleeves even tighter. Yashamaru looked at Gaara, smiled and got off Gaara. Gaara closed his eyes and he found himself catching his breath. He could feel his heart beating hard. His forehead was a little wet.

Gaara was still laying down staring up at Yashamaru who was saying something to his dad. It looked like a thumbs up and blushing at Kazekage-sama. He saw his father shake his head and nod. Yashamaru made a victory sign to Kazekage-sama. Gaara turned his direction to the sun, a bird flew by. _Why am I so excited and happy…? I was so nervous when he was so close to me. He's close to me all the time, why did it feel different this time? _He looked up to find Yashamaru picking him up bridal style.

Gaara blinked in surprise. "Y-Yashamaru??"

"Gaara-sama your father says I can come along because he knows I can't live without Gaara-sama!!" He rubbed his cheek against Gaara's. He kissed his cheek. "Need anything Gaara-sama?"

Gaara smiled to himself and nodded. "U-um, You know when you t-tackled me I think I bumped my head." Gaara grew red and was fiddling with his fingers. "Could you kiss the booboo away, Yashamaru?" Yashamaru was leaning down when Kankuro scoffed.

"Come on, he's not hurt at all. He can't get hurt not with that wall that comes around him all the time!" Kankuro said crossing his arms. He smirked. "You are just saying that because there is no other way anyone would pay attention to you! Let alone touch you, you MONSTER!!" He smirked at that when he saw Gaara's face.

"…" Everyone was silent. Yashamaru put Gaara down and walked in front of Kankuro. Kankuro smirked and did his tough stance. Yashamaru raised a hand and slapped Kankuro. Kankuro fell down and backed up. Temari and Gaara flinched when the slap landed. "Kankuro, don't ever call him that Gaara-sama is a very kind person if you got to know him." Kankuro stood up still holding his cheek. When Kankuro stood up fully Kazekage-sama smacked Kankuro back to the ground.

"You just had to ruin the mood Kankuro! Go to your room right now! You know the punishment, go now!" Kazekage-sama pointed to the street. Kankuro had tears in his eyes and stood up and ran out of there. He looked back at Gaara and mouthed 'monster'.

Temari crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'll go with him." Kazekage-sama watched those two go and looked at the spot Gaara was at. He wasn't there.

"Gaara?" Both Kazekage-sama and Yashamaru were looking around for him. "Go find him Yashamaru, I was actually looking forward to walking with all of them…" He sighed. "I will talk to Kankuro find Gaara and comfort him at the tower, its where I can see him, go now." They walked their separate ways.

**At the tower…**

Gaara was crying and hugging himself. _Why does he keep saying that? I'm not the monster. Why did I run away instead of staying with Yashamaru? Now he will think I hate him or I don't feel safe around him… Oh Yashamaru… _"Yashamaru please come. Please." Gaara felt alone again and cried harder.

**A little later around 3:00PM**

Gaara felt soft vibrations from the ladder, feels like someone was coming but tired from climbing all those steps. Gaara held his breath. _Could it be…? Is he actually coming…? Oh please… Please let it be him… _ Gaara could feel footsteps coming to him. They stopped and bended down to Gaara. Someone picked him up and sat on the railing against the wall softly rocking him. Gaara looked up to see Yashamaru who petted Gaara's cheek with his thumb.

Gaara was looking up at him. He felt safe and happy. He gently grabbed Yashamaru's shirt for comfort. _ Yashamaru! It is Yashamaru!! He is smiling at me, Gaara! He looks sad I left but he's not asking me… I'm sorry Yashamaru, sorry for running. Please keep holding me and staying with me… Yashamaru… _ Gaara heard Yashamaru give a soft laugh. "You're smiling at me Yashamaru why?" Gaara felt a little offended when Yashamaru laughed at him. Gaara frowned slightly.

"Gaara-sama, I am smiling because I have found my little flower." Gaara titled his head. "Could you stand up Gaara-sama? I have something to give you." Gaara felt happy and nodded. He stood up and shyly waited for his gift. _I wonder what it is..? There's this feeling again, it' feels a lot better from THAT feeling. _

Yashamaru stood up also and presented Gaara with a tiger lily. Gaara bashfully smiled and took the flower. He looked up at Yashamaru. He had started petting his cheek. "Gaara-sama is a flower, when the flower can't see the sun, it's sad." Yashamaru kept petting Gaara's cheek. "Flower can't grow and soon it withers and won't open for anyone…" Yashamaru leaned down to whisper into Gaara's ear. "Gaara-sama, may I be your sun? I want to watch you grow and be in full bloom and then everyone else will see that you are so very wonderful." He kissed Gaara on the cheek and smiled. Gaara didn't realize he was holding the flower tightly.

"You'll be my sun…? Yes Yashamaru! I'm so relieved you came here! M-may I hug you…?"

"No I don't want you to hug me."

Gaara felt that strain in his heart when people said words in that tone. He backed up a little looking up at his uncle. "W-w-what do you mean Yashamaru….?" _Why did he say that!? Please don't hate me Yashamaru!! Didn't he just say he wants to be my sun??_

Yashamaru looked down at Gaara. Gaara was holding his breath and had worried eyes. "Gaara-sama!! I want to kiss you!!" He gave him a bunch of kisses on his face and hands while saying a bunch of 'I love you-s'. "Sorry Gaara-sama I wanted to kiss you to relieve you of your strained feelings! Gaara-sama I LOVE YOU!! You can do whatever you want to me because I love you Gaara-sama!" He picked him up and spun in circles with Gaara in the air. Yashamaru caught Gaara and hugged him tight. Gaara smiled to himself and snuggled against Yashamaru. 

_Yashamaru really loves me… I shouldn't get so scared every time he says no. I can't help it. I am so happy he wants to be my sun… I'm his flower… Yashamaru I love you too, so much…. _Gaara smiled and was blushing.

"….Huh." Kazekage-sama was leaning on the railing watching to see how Gaara acts. _He sure blushes a lot, that must him being shy and happy. That's weird though, none of my other children blush that way around anyone else… Must be nothing._ Kazekage-sama went back to his office to do some paper work he had hoped to skip with his walk. He sighed and went to the paper work. He took one last look at his son who was smiling a big shy smile at his uncle. "At least he's happy…"

**A/N** I hope you guys like this, am I getting's Gaara's personality right? I imagine he would be scared every time someone doesn't show him attention or denies him affection. Poor kid… yeah, I also hope Kankuro is okay… See ya soon! I hope…. Uhm, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara's childhood

**Gaara's childhood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, or anyone who appears here.**

**A/N: Chapter 5, I like this yellow color… Its pretty.**

**Chapter five: ****Pulling strings and shifting sand**

**Kankuro's room, 8:20AM**

Kankuro was still stiff from the spanking he got from his dad. He rubbed his behind and continued pacing his room. He was also to think about what he did wrong just until the afternoon. Kankuro was mumbling when he heard his door open. It was Temari. She went to his bed and looked at him with a worried face.

"What do you want Temari?" Kankuro said scowling. He stiffly sat on his bed. He made chakra strings to Temari's fan and played with it. It was heavy, but he could still move it in circles.

"Anything I can do for you big butt?" Temari smirked at that. Kankuro chuckled and shook his head no. "I heard you complaining about how Gaara has a better education then both of us right? Well I thought of a way for you to get fathers attention." Kankuro stopped playing with Temari's fan and glanced up.

"How?" Kankuro had those naïve eyes. Temari smiled at that. _He may act tough but he is just a naïve person in a big world. I wonder how he is going to survive the real world._

"Easy! You have to impress dad." Kankuro nodded his head determined. "Show some work, like math, hiragana characters, new jutsu you know show dad you can push yourself and he will be acknowledge you! Go it?" Temari nodded her head doing a fist in the air. Kankuro nodded.

"By lunch time I will have something to show him!! Temari watch me!" Kankuro sat down at his desk and stiffened as he sat down. But no! He wouldn't let a sore behind stop him from impressing his dad!!

**12:41PM**

"Come in Baki." Kazekage-sama said filling in paper work. He stopped and looked up at Baki. "Why is he here? Unless he has come to apologize to Suna's future." He paused for a second. "I see Temari is here too." He waited for a second and sighed, he motioned for Baki to scoot aside. Baki did and both of his kids were there. He stood up, walked in front of his kids and crossed his arms. "What is it you two?"

Temari put her arms akimbo and stated for Kankuro. "Guess what dad? Kankuro has been trying hard to impress you and here it is!" She pointed to some sheets of paper he had been holding on to. Kankuro handed it out to his dad with a naïve but firm face. Father chuckled to himself but went back to serious face and checked his work.

"You can tell me you remember all of this? Is it just for a week or you'll forget tomorrow?" Kankuro shrugged. "Hmm…. I am glad you can take the initiative to train your self, that takes will, I respect that." All three of them smiled and patted Kankuro's back. "Keep this up Kankuro and you will be just as smart as your siblings." Kankuro smile went down at the mention of Gaara. Temari smirked at Kankuro because she was smarter than him.

"I still remember what you did yesterday so don't expect any more than my praise." He had that strict face and was crossing his arms. Kankuro was doing the exact same thing. _Its amazing how much those two resemble each other… _Baki thought to himself.

"Come in." Kazekage-sama said. Everyone looked at the door. The door opened to show Yashamaru holding Gaara.

Yashamaru bowed. "You are as good as ever Kazekage-sama. How is it you know when someone is at the door?"

"I just know, that is why I am Kazekage." He smiled a fatherly smile at Gaara and picked him up from Yashamaru. "Hello you! Come to show me more of what you memorized? You genius you!"

Gaara was smiling to himself. "Naw, I'm just a fast learner, not a genius like you daddy. Here is my work for the week."

Kazekage-sama looked at the papers. "Gaara I am very impressed. You are learning very, very fast! I like that!"

"Yes, he always studies very hard and long. He remembers everything! He is SO smart and he is all mine!" Hearts were flying around Yashamaru as he snuggled against Gaara's cheek.

"What is HE doing here??" Kankuro folded his arms at Gaara. "He is a mo--" He stopped when all three adults hit him on the head.

Gaara looked down at that. Kazekage took Gaara and ordered everyone out, except Kankuro.

"Kankuro, let me tell you something. Gaara is NOT a monster. He is your baby brother and that is what older kids call their kid siblings so Gaara isn't a monster. Got it, Kankuro?" He firmly looked at Kankuro.

"Your just making Gaara feeling better by covering the truth up." Kankuro pointed an accusing finger at him.

"… Kankuro let me tell you something. Since you are still in trouble if you want to get out of trouble you will train Gaara in the arts." Kankuro looked at Gaara and at his father.

"No, I won't train that monster and that's final." Kankuro looked back at his dad and wished he hadn't said that in front him. He faced his father again because he saw his dad surprised he disobeyed his order. "Dad…?"

The kazekage uncrossed his arms and looked at his son with a worried face.

"… Kankuro… do you hate Suna?" His father said turned away from him. Gaara looked between those two.

"N-no…. Of course not father…" Kankuro felt sad about making his dad angry at him.

"Well you must be lying to me Kankuro, you must hate Suna with all your heart! That must be it because you refuse to train Gaara."

"No, please don't say that father. I-I…" Kankuro was about to cry and looked over at Gaara with an angry face. Gaara looked away so he can pretend that Kankuro wasn't angrily looking at him.

"Ah ha! So you do hate Suna with all your heart! Kankuro leave, you missed your chance!" Kankuro was about to leave when Gaara leans and whispers something to his Father. "Gaara, you can't be serious! That blood traitor?!" Gaara looked down and nodded.

Kankuro heard what they whispered, Gaara told his father- "Daddy, please let him train me, I maybe could finally get chakra strings. Please, I want him to spend some time with me."

Kankuro shook his head at Gaara. _Wait if I don't train him Dad will think I hate Suna with all my heart. I have to train him just for one day… Okay it can't be that bad… All right!_ Kankuro took some breaths in and turned to his dad. "Dad, I'll train Gaara for today if you will let me."

Kazekage looked at his son (Gaara) and then nodded to Kankuro "If you do a good job Kankuro, that will prove you at least respect Suna, deal?" Kankuro grudgingly nodded.

"I understand father." He looked at Gaara and forced a smile. "Shall we go Gaara? I'll train you at the training field near the… How about you choose? Which field?"

"R-really…? Um…." Gaara smiled to himself thinking of a place.

_Yeah, just hurry up and choose already, maybe I can kill Gaara there… Yeah now I am thinking! Its fun of thinking up ways to slay the monster. _Kankuro looked at is dad who seemed to know what he was thinking. Kankuro crossed his arms and sighed. "Lets walk and think about it instead of doing nothing, bye dad!" Gaara shyly murmured a good bye to his dad. The father walked over and hugged Gaara, said goodbye and then went to his desk.

After he left he looked at Gaara annoyed. "Well Gaara? Don't you have it yet?"

Gaara looked at him fearfully. "Oh, uhm…" He was thinking quicker now and seemed more nervous.

Kankuro laughed in his head. _Its so fun to see him get scared like that. I underestimated how fun Gaara can be around. Hmm, lets experiment a little. _Kankuro gave an impatient sigh. He held back from laughing when Gaara kept saying 'um' and thinking of any place now.

"H-h-how about the… T-the academy!" Gaara gave a quick nod and worried face. "So… How are you going to train me...?"

"Why do you hesitate so much? Its annoying! Lets just go there." Kankuro walked ahead. Gaara looked down, took a deep shuddery breath and followed his brother.

**At the 'Strings' training field **

"They have so many puppets here… Did you know there is 8 fields in all…? Yashamaru told me that. Yashamaru said there's--"

Kankuro turned around annoyed and made a very angry face at Gaara. "Did I ask for what you know and don't know? I hate it how you act all better than me just because you have a better education and you learn so fast! I am not here by choice so lets just get this over and done with! Geez, when I want to talk to you I will talk to you first! GOT IT!?" He looked right into Gaara's eyes.

"……" Gaara was looking down then he turned away. Kankuro saw that Gaara nodded to show that he understood.

_Hee hee hee hee! He is getting that look again. That is priceless to watch. I wonder what will happen if I egg him more. Should I try… yeah I should! _

"Gaara look at me when I talk to you! Now you won't even look at me, you are so not worth it!" He forcibly turned Gaara around. Gaara was looking down and putting his hands in front of his heart, griping them tightly.

"What are you trying to do now? Protect yourself? That is pathetic! You are pathetic Gaara! You know what…" _Can't get carried away now, I have to do this some other time. _"I'm sorry Gaara." Gaara looked up at that. Kankuro was 'sadly' looking down.

Gaara tilted his head and walked in front of Kankuro. "D-d-don't worry about it… Really, I'm okay, you must have had a reason to yell at me… r-right?"

_Yeah you're a monster. _"Yeah, dad spanked me the other day and I took it the all out on you Gaara. I'm sorry." _Sorry I can't continue. _

Gaara gave a huge breath of relief. "I'm sorry daddy spanked you. Do you want a h-h-hug right now….?" Gaara had his arms open for a hug. He looked very uneasy but hopeful.

_He wants a hug? Why, who would want to hug him? Why does he even bother asking? Ugh, I should get this lesson started. _ "Next time Gaara, we have to get this started or you won't learn anything. Okay with you?"

Gaara was disappointed and looked sad. He nodded his head. "I understand! Lets get some strings sewn!" Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "…Um, S-strings that… That…" Gaara looked down. Looks like he gave up trying to find a good saying.

"Lets us go now, good job Gaara. That was kinda' poetic, nice." Gaara blushed and smiled to himself. _That was bad, he's got no sense of art. Look how he's smiling, I feel bad for lying to him._

**Back at the strings field…**

"All right…" Gaara nodded his head. _I never trained anyone before, man, the first person I ever train is the monster. I can hear everyone now—'YOU trained the monster, get away from me!' Me in my defense would say: "Oh no, I did that to prove I don't hate Suna with all my heart!" Then everyone would laugh. _Kankuro sighed out loud. Gaara smiled with his head tucked into his shirt. "All right we'll start with puppeteers movements! Later how to make chakra strings" Kankuro forthrightly said. Gaara nodded. "Like this." Kankuro made thrusting movements with his hands. "You try now."

Gaara still had blushies and nodded. "L-like this?" He made a thrust motion with his hands. A scream cut short followed afterwards. Both looked at each other.

"Stay here, I'll check it out." Kankuro followed the sound into the border. He looked around the corner to see sand all over a jonin. _How fearsome, his sand can reach all over here? He is really a monster… _He leaned over to the guy who was still twitching. "You all right? Hey! Are you okay? You were just attacked by the monster, Gaara."

The guy stood up and wiped the sand off him When he heard the word 'monster' he started panicking. "Why was he attacking me Kankuro!? S-should I leave? Do I get my family and move? Should I make a list of every thing I have never done and do them--" He took a deep breath t get control of himself (Suna's shinobi take emotion training ) -I mean, What do I do?" The jonin was ready to take any suggestions Kankuro had. Kankuro had naïve eyes while looking at the guy.

"Just… scary but dad… I mean kazekage wanted me to train the monster in strings, for some reason he can't do them. Truly scary heh?" Kankuro said this doing his tough stance.

"… So you showed him a basic thrust motion and all this sand moved? … I wish I hadn't wanted extra shifts now… Maybe I should right a letter to my family if I die today…" The jonin started writing a letter. _I should be heading back now… _Kankuro thought to himself. He ran back to Gaara who was looking down with guilty eyes.

"Whats wrong with you?" Kankuro called out to him while coming to him.

"I d-d-didn't hurt anyone did I…? I am really sorry if I did…. I am still learning how to control it, by next month I will be able to master it… next week if I work hard…" Gaara looked frustrated in himself for not controlling sand all the way. "You… No, sorry let continue the lesson." Gaara was tucking his head in, as always looking shy and timid.

"What were you going to say, I won't be afraid." Kankuro smiled a nice smile at him.

Gaara blushed and nodded his head. "Y-you s-s-s-see…" He took a deep breath and nodded to himself confidently. "Sometimes the sand moves by itself when I really want something… Um, you see so when I did that motion I accidently moved sand. When I am sad the sand moves under my feet. Sand goes with my strong emotions… you are not scared… right?" Gaara was looking away.

_Ahhhhhh!! The sand moves by itself?! How scary! Hope I never get Gaara angry, there is no telling what the sand will do! Then again I think that is an excuse he has for the 'sand acting on its own.' Yeah right! I will warn everyone that Gaara has bad excuse for hurting other people! _ Kankuro shook his head at Gaara. "I don't think that is scary at all Gaara." Gaara looked up at him. He blinked in wonder at his brother. Kankuro nodded at Gaara. "Now lets practice new motions." He smiled a brotherly smile.

Gaara smiled a wholehearted smile. "Yes Kankuro!" He into a puppet position and copied Kankuro.

**After a few hours training…**

Gaara was looking at Kankuro who was defeated on the ground. "Kankuro… Please get up. Please, you told me to fight you. I'm sure someone will come." He held Kankuro's hand.

"Uhh… G… Gaahhh…" Kankuro closed his eyes and his hand fell. He later listened to footsteps and faint voices.

**In the hospital**

"He's coming to! Kankuro can you hear me?" said a voice.

"Yeah… Ow!" He held his ankle. "Gaara tried to kill me! Where is he? I'll kill him!" Kankuro looked around for Gaara.

"Don't talk to Gaara-sama that way. He feels very bad about beating you, he told me that you started it and he will do whatever you want. Anyway he is with your father." Yashamaru checked Kankuro's pulse.

"He can go crawl away and die!" Kankuro frowned.

"… Please don't say that to Gaara-sama. He is very hurt every time anyone says that." He paused for a moment. Kankuro tilted his head still frowning. "… Its hurts you more when you wish anything ill. Any way, you are okay now. I will stay with you if you want, as an apology to you from Gaara-sama." Yashamaru smiled a polite smile.

"No thanks." _Wait, Yashamaru is the only person that stays with him, I can get Gaara back by spending a whole day with my uncle, that will drive him crazy! _"Actually tomorrow could you spend the whole day with me and only me? Just in case something happens and I end up dying by a blood rupture or something! Please uncle, you offered."

"I didn't think you would ask that. I will ask your father, don't be disappointed if I can't go with you, all right?" Yashamaru smiled and stood up. "You can leave if you want, I must take my leave now. Please don't blame Gaara-sama, he is a victim too… Good day!" Yashamaru turned around at the door. "The whole day only with you Kankuro?" Kankuro nodded his head. "I see. Good day." Yashamaru left.

"This is perfect! I wonder why I never thought of it before! Ow!" Kankuro held his wrist. "Hmm… this doesn't matter, I'll tell my friends about this." stopped and leaned against the wall to look at his ankle, he held his wrist. "Monster…" He mumbled to himself as he scowled out to the door. Kankuro got up and left slightly limping.

**At the Kazekage Tower**

"I am very proud of you Gaara, but Kankuro wasn't much of a challenge wasn't he?" Gaara shook his head no. "Yashamaru is coming, do you love him more then me Gaara?"

Gaara looked down really red. _Do I actually love Yashamaru more than my daddy? There is this feeling again. What is this feeling…? _"I think I love you both the same!" Gaara nodded but felt something else, like that was a lie. Gaara held his heart, not in a bad way but a good way.

The was a knock at the door. "Kazekage-sama?" The door opened. He bowed to Kazekage and walked over. He looked around. "Is Gaara-sama not here? I could've sworn he was in here. Hmm, I guess I can't help it." Yashamaru looked sad.

Kazekage-sama was facing Yashamaru but his eyes were looking down at Gaara who decided to hide at the last moment. Yashamaru was about to speak when Kazekage excused himself. "I dropped something, wait there."

He looked at Gaara under the desk. "Gaara?" He mouthed. "What are you doing?" Gaara shook his head and made a 'sh' gesture. Gaara motioned for his father to talk to Yashamaru. He was about to protest but shook his head and got up. He looked at Yashamaru. "Speak." He twirled a kunai he got out of his ankle holster when he was down there.

"Your son Kankuro has asked me to spend the whole day with him tomorrow. I have to ask you because… Well you know." Kazekage nodded his head.

"You can go with him tomorrow if its all right with Gaara." He quickly checked Gaara's face. Gaara looked surprised.

"I don't know… I mean this is my other nephew and all. This may be the only time I get to see him. But… if you don't mind Kazekage-sama… I would like to tell Kankuro I would be very happy to spend a day with him." He shrugged. "I need to tell Gaara that… I wonder how he would take that?"

"Very well, I'll get Gaara." _I hope Gaara isn't sad or offended he chose Kankuro over him._

Gaara held his heart. _Yashamaru wants to get away from me… Yashamaru chose Kankuro over me… Why… He must be tired looking after me all the time. _He closed his eyes tight. A few tears slid down his cheek. _Yashamaru… was he lying to me the whole time?? Yashamaru… _

"I need to tell Gaara-sama I _want _to stay with Gaara-sama." Gaara's looked up at that with shaky eyes. "Yes I said I would be happy with Kankuro but I would be even happier with Gaara-sama. I love him and I would never miss any chance to stay with him. I will look for him now." Yashamaru walked to the door when he heard a bump and he turned around to see the desk bumped up. Gaara came from under the desk.

"W-wait! Yashamaru!" He ran to Yashamaru and hugged him. "Y-you'd choose me over him? Everyone likes Kankuro though… why choose me…?" Gaara was looking up at his uncle holding on to his apron. A view involuntary tears came down his cheek.

"Gaara-sama, I didn't realize you were under there! You are so stealthy!" He picked Gaara up and held him in one arm and held Gaara's hand in with his other hand. "I told you, you are the most precious person to me, I love you Gaara-sama." Gaara hugged him for that. Yashamaru wiped the tears way.

"Y-you know you can spend the day with K-kankuro if you want…" Gaara nodded his head. "If you want…"

Yashamaru smiled. "If it will make you happy Gaara-sama. But I prefer being with you!" Gaara smiled to himself. "I want to apologize for you to Kankuro about hurting him so…" Yashamaru put Gaara down. "I'll complete this for you and then I'll spend forever with you! I promise." He held out a pinky for Gaara. Gaara took it. "There, everything is all right now."

**--**

**A/N: **Gaara is so frail huh? Well, what will come with tomorrow? Will Gaara get jealous? What is going on that makes Kankuro so hateful to Gaara?? Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara's childhood

**Gaara's childhood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, or anyone who appears here.**

**A/N: Chapter 6! Kankuro's day, I hope it's a good day!**

**Chapter six: ****Kankuro's day**

Yashamaru looked over at Gaara at the breakfast table. Gaara was nibbling on some greens. Gaara was looking at him and blushing. Yashamaru made a face that made Gaara laugh. Yashamaru sat across from him.

"Enjoying your food Gaara-sama?" Yashamaru said smiling.

"Yes I like it but… Um, this food is a little much." Yashamaru looked down at that. Gaara put his chopsticks down and waved his hands around in panic. "Um! oh, um, I-it's very healthy for me and that's why you want me to eat it! Otherwise you wouldn't make me eat it!" Gaara nodded to ensure that he appreciated the food he was eating.

Yashamaru laughed at Gaara for doing something so cute. "Gaara-sama is to quick to reassure me. Don't worry Gaara-sama, I will never ever get angry at you. So, don't be so quick to apologize, ne?" Yashamaru smiled at him.

"I understand Yashamaru!" Gaara beamed at his uncle. "Um… do you have to go…? I mean!..." Gaara looked down and sighed. Yashamaru walked over and knelt to Gaara. Gaara looked at him. "It's just I won't know what to do without… you…" Gaara realized what he was saying he couldn't believe he had said that out loud. "Uh! Uhm… What I was saying was… I--" Yashamaru hugged Gaara. Gaara blinked in surprise.

"Gaara-sama! You don't know what to do without me? I am so touched! Gaara-sama, I'm curious about something so may I ask you a question?" Gaara nodded his head while blushing. Yashamaru leaned over to Gaara. "Gaara-sama… Do you love me?" Gaara nodded his head. "No Gaara-sama, I meant, do you _like_ me more as an uncle?" He looked up at Gaara.

Gaara had shaky eyes and very red. "N-no! I don't think you as anything else than my uncle!" Gaara abruptly stood up and ran for the door. He tripped on the rug. He made a 'Oof sound'. Yashamaru laughed at that and helped him up. Gaara looked up at Yashamaru and ran for it.

Yashamaru called out to Gaara but he was off. _Aw, he is SO cute! I wonder… Does he like me like me? _He thought about it. _Naw, Gaara-sama loves me as an uncle, he is just embarrassed that I would ask him such a question! _Yashamaru walked outside to see kankuro walking over.

"Hey Uncle!" Kankuro had a naïve face while waving to his uncle. "You did remember! Cool." Those two met halfway. "… So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but you will forgive Gaara-sama for accidently hurting you right?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kankuro forgot that little detail. _I have to do things that Gaara can't do with Yashamaru._ "Hey, lets go to the beach! Everyone is going to be there and I know you haven't been there to swim for a while, so come. Temari and everyone is going to be there!"

"I don't have any swimming gear, I just don't feel right without Gaara-sama by my side, oh Kankuro, how can I live without him?"

_He lying right? _"Sure you can live without him, come on." Kankuro tugged on Yashamaru's arm. Yashamaru looked around for Gaara but couldn't see him.

**At the beach**

People who had an off day were at the beach. Kankuro waved to Temari, Baki and his father. Yashamaru smiled and smelled the ocean air. "I have to relax for now right Kankuro?" Kankuro nodded. "I will sit next to your father, you see…" He fixed his hair. "It's been a long time since I have been swimming. I may have forgotten how, plus I don't see Gaara-sama anywhere, I would really like to see him…" Yashamaru looked around for Gaara but to no avail.

"I'll re-teach you, come on, its suppose to be my day!" Kankuro looked up at him with eager eyes.

"Oh, okay… what clothes do I change into?" Yashamaru looked around for a stall or something.

"You just ware the clothes underneath, you're wearing something right?" Kankuro looked up and down at him.

"Of course I am but I don't like to get these clothes wet. I see there is a stall over there, I'll be back." Yashamaru excused himself past people as he went over there. Kankuro frowned that Yashamaru was sill looking around for Gaara. He walked to Temari and smiled at his dad who was doing paper work. Baki was on guard looking around for trouble.

"Kankuro don't even think about talking to me because I have work to do, go play I'll watch from here." He said without even looking up. Kankuro looked disappointed. He shrugged and went to Temari.

Temari put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, I know he is happy being with us, he is just busy today. Okay Kankuro? Its not just you, smile for me?" Temari was looking at his face. He smiled and nodded his head. "How did you get Yashamaru away from Gaara? I am very surprised, everyone is talking about that."

Kankuro sighed and smiled. "That is how I can hurt him the most bye taking the caretaker of the monster away from it. I hope the monster doesn't hurt me afterwards."

Temari blushed lightly. "Hello Uncle Yashamaru!" She walked up to him.

"Oh, hello Temari. Do I look okay? I haven't worn a swimsuit in while, so I feel a little awkward." Yashamaru gasped all of the sudden. "To see Gaara-sama in a swimming trunks would be just TOO cute!" Yashamaru smiled to himself thinking about Gaara.

_Dang, he is in good shape for a healer… heh… For a second I thought he was mom…_ Kankuro looked back at his dad. He didn't appear to be paying attention to anything except his work. "Yashamaru you look great! Lets swim!" He grabbed his hand and put him in the ocean. After they adjusted to the water they started swimming.

"…" Gaara was holding his bear on one of the larger rocks over be the cliffs. He could see every person at the beach "Yashamaru." He was staring at his family having fun. Yashamaru looked a little hesitant to be having fun without Gaara though.

**Later at the market place**

"Wasn't that fun Uncle Yashamaru?" Yashamaru nodded. "Lets get something to eat, I am hungry!"

"Of course Kankuro. What shall we eat?" Yashamaru smiled looking at the food stands.

"Great foreign food has arrived! Lets see what here." Kankuro looked at the stand. "Orange, apple, strawberry, bananas… kiwis?" He looked at Yashamaru showing him a very fuzzy kiwi.

"That's a kiwi Kankuro. Very good." Yashamaru was looking at the fruits too.

"Eggplant… what in the world is that?" Kankuro was looking at white fruit. "Is it edible?"

"That is a turnip, Kankuro. It's a hardy fruit and used to make many meals, however, this is a cabash fruit, its my favorite foreign fruit. I love the shape and the smell." Yashamaru examined the fruit. "This is a very great food. I must say I really love the shape! Its like an hour glass and its like Suna! You know its also called the gourd fruit too."

"Your weird Uncle. I'll take some of these." Kankuro bought and paid for the fruits.

They both ate their fruits while walking. After they finished Kankuro looked up at him. The were now walking around "Hey, may I ask you something personal?" Yashamaru nodded. "… Why do love Gaara? I mean, I'm sorry if its to personal but didn't he kill mother?" Yashamaru's eyes went wide, he looked away and then back at Kankuro.

"I didn't expect you to ask that. Gaara-sama didn't kill her, she died during childbirth, it doesn't mean that the child she was bringing in killed her. Kankuro why do you talk so badly of Gaara-sama? He is wonderful and I can't blame him for her death. I love Gaara-sama." Yashamaru said this to him with a straight face.

_Is he telling the truth? I can't believe that. _"Didn't he put mother in a world of hurt?" Yashamaru looked at him as if saying 'stop it please.' Kankuro felt bad heh was just trying to get him to turn on Gaara. "Sorry…"

"Don't be… just don't talk about your mother like that again. Ne, Kankuro?" Kankuro nodded. "Now, what shall we do now?" He smiled at Kankuro.

"Well lets see. How we go to the tower? Its fun!" Yashamaru smiled. "Race you!"

**At the top of the watch tower…**

They were both catching their breath. "That ladder get more longer every year!" Kankuro said puffing, Yashamaru agreed. He walked to the edge to the look out wall. He could see all of Suna. _Wow, Suna sure is big! That's cool! I wonder where Gaara is?_ Just then, he saw Gaara looking at him half hidden behind a pillar sticking outside the wind temple, looks like his guard was down and he looked anxious.

_Gaara? How long has he been watching us? I'm scared of the way he is looking at me. Looks like he is jealous of my attention I'm getting from Yashamaru. I'm with Yashamaru right now, he won't hurt me… I'll make him jealous of me!_ "Yashamaru would you hug me?" Kankuro smiled at his uncle hopefully.

"Of course, it will make you feel better, right?" Yashamaru said walking to him. "I will hug you then." He hugged him from the back and smiled looking at Suna.

Kankuro noticed Gaara hid himself more. His hand was clenching the pillar. _Heh! The monster is so jealous that the knight has the fair maiden! I wonder how much he can take before he gets really jealous!_

"I love you uncle!" Kankuro said to Yashamaru looking for Gaara's reaction. Gaara expression changed into a fearful one, awaiting Yashamaru's answer.

"Yes, I love you too, Kankuro!" Yashamaru said ruffling his hair.

Gaara looked away at that. _He would rather look away and pretend that he didn't see or hear Yashamaru happy with someone else._ "More about how much you love me!" Kankuro suggested.

"Lets see…" Yashamaru started complementing Kankuro.

Gaara went away so he wouldn't get angry at Kankuro for having Yashamaru so close to him.

**At the end of the day…**

Gaara was holding his bear in Yashamaru's living room. He looked at Baki who was doing his work on a desk. He looked at Gaara once in a while to see if he was still there. Around 7:00PM Gaara heard the door click open and some laughing.

Kankuro came in riding Yashamaru's back. "That was FUN!" Kankuro snuggled against Yashamaru head, who smiled back in return. Kankuro looked at Gaara with a spiteful smile. "Oh, Gaara how are you? I had fun _all _day with_ Yashamaru._" Kankuro smirked at him.

Gaara looked down. "That's wonderful Kankuro. I'm glad you are happy, really, I am glad Yashamaru had some free time to his own… A-a-nd you two got to know each other, Th-that's great." Gaara looked up to see Kankuro's face. Kankuro was still being spiteful snuggling with Yashamaru.

"Gaara-sama, I'm glad everything went well for you today too, it did right." He put Kankuro down gently. He walked over to Gaara. "You weren't alone all day Gaara-sama were you…?" Yashamaru said putting Kankuro down.

"N-not at all, right Baki?" Gaara looked at Baki with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, me and Gaara-sama had fun all day long together." Baki said in a tone that was neither enthusiastic or lying. Yashamaru couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. Baki stared Yashamaru in a way that said "I'm telling the truth." Yashamaru nodded his head showing that he believed him but not all the way.

"Kankuro I had fun today, are you all better?" Yashamaru said to Kankuro checking his bandage's. Kankuro nodded and looked over at Gaara who looked away when he saw he was looking.

Kankuro smirked and when Yashamaru looked back at him he was the little angel he'd been with all day. "You know uncle…" Kankuro held his arm. "It does still hurt…" Kankuro hugged Yashamaru so he could see Gaara's face when he said this. "Would you kiss the booboos away?" Gaara looked at Yashamaru wondering if he is going to do it.

"Of course Kankuro, we wouldn't want them hurt now would we, nope I think not!" Yashamaru kissed kankuro's booboos away. Kankuro was looking at Gaara who was walking to his room. Kankuro looked up at Yashamaru when he was done.

"All better Kankuro? I hope your all better, I really did have fun today. I hope your not angry at Gaara now are you?" Yashamaru said standing up.

"No, visit me sometime, I think your cool and fun! Gaara hogs you all day and we never get to see you, don't you ever get sad with just Gaara?" (He said Gaara because Yashamaru slapped him last time he said monster and not to ruin the mood.)

"No… You see all I need is Gaara-sama. I love him, he is my whole life, maybe one day when you find out for yourself how kind Gaara-sama is then you'll want to be with him all the time. I promise, no one sees Gaara-sama for who he is, only what he is… That makes me and him so sad." Yashamaru was looking down.

_Trust me just SEEING him is enough._ "Oh." Kankuro said pretending to think about it.

"Its time for you to go now, Baki will walk you back or are you a big kid now?" Yashamaru patted him on the head.

"I guess I'll walk alone, I am a big kid now!" Kankuro had his naïve face.

"I'll follow you anyway Kankuro, you won't even see me. Temari says your afraid to go out on your own because of a story she told you." Baki said cleaning one of his knives.

"…. Am not! Who side are you on Baki? You meanie!" Kankuro frowned and crossed his arms. _Wait I can have Yashamaru walk me home. He couldn't stand it when Yashamaru was kissing my hurts away. I'll take my time too! _"Then again why lie, you like honest people right Yashamaru?" Yashamaru nodded. "I guess it won't be so bad if you walk me home, its only on the other side of the houses. I would love it if you tuck me in too!"

"Why not me Kankuro?" Kankuro froze. He turned around to see his dad in a bad mood.

Baki and Yashamaru bowed to the kazekage. "Kazekage-sama." They both said.

"Dad…" _He knows what I was doing, I'm in for it… I hope not more spankings. Shoot, I just know if I got Yashamaru to walk with me, I would've gotten him angry and then I could tell all my friends! I better go while I can still be safe. _"Good night dad, Its in his room." Kankuro walked away fast and Baki followed.

"I really got to make him stop but he is so stubborn to prove he is 'better' then the future of Suna." He shook his head and looked at Yashamaru. "Gaara followed you all day, I came to check on him to see if he was sad. He probably is but is so eager to please you…" He sigh a tired sigh and ruffled his own hair out of habit when he was frustrated. "I would've been with him today but it was one fu--" He stopped when he realized Gaara was around the corner (can't expose your kid to a curse word, not yet). Yashamaru giggled slightly. "… All fu-u-zz in' day…" He cleared his throat. Yashamaru was trying hard not to laugh. "Okay I'll see Gaara now." He heard Gaara bump into the wall and scuffle to his room. "Cute kid." Yashamaru was covering his mouth. "Fine laugh! Like I care! Huh!" Kazekage shook his head at him and left.

Yashamaru waited out of respect till Kazekage-sama went out of the room to laugh.

**In Gaara's room**

Gaara was organizing his toys in a order. "Dolls in this pile, wood in this, bounciest in here… kites in this…" Gaara was smiling while organizing them. (He is smiling to himself thinking he was so sneaky.) _I wonder if daddy or Yashamaru knew I was there? Oh, daddy's vibrations! He's coming_ _I wonder what daddy is going to say to me?_

"Hello Gaara." Kazekage-sama sat next to Gaara and ruffled Gaara's hair. "Yashamaru lets you pick up your own toys? That's his job, is he even doing his job Gaara?" He was frowning at his son.

Gaara giggled. "Don't worry daddy, Yashamaru picks after me all the time, I do this so I know all my friends, I have so many friends don't I?" Gaara was tucking his head in. He leaned over to his dad, the dad did the same. "Don't tell Yashamaru but we sometimes talk all night in my room and eat the food. Yashamaru doesn't seem to know where the food goes!" Gaara leaned back and nodded his head blushing lightly.

"…?" Kazekage-sama made a face and looked at Gaara. "… Your friends…Talk all night and _eat _the food? How do they eat it?" He had surprised eyes at Gaara.

Gaara looked around and stood up. He whispered, "I'm going to get food for my friends! Daddy cover for me okay?" Kazekage-sama nodded with his eyes a little wide and watched Gaara roll out of the room and sneak against the wall. Gaara was out of site for a little while.

Yashamaru came into the room looking around. "Where's Gaara-sama? Did he step out? Oh, he show you all of his wonderful friends?" Yashamaru looked at the carefully laid piles of toys. He leaned over to the Kazekage. "All his dolls are named after people in Suna… I'm worried for Gaara-sama…" Yashamaru sighed. "Where is Gaara-sama anyway?" He looked around.

"Its okay, how about you take some time to yourself for 20 minuets?" Yashamaru nodded and left still looking around for Gaara.

Kazekage was waiting for Gaara when he came on the ceiling with the food tray. The tray had one small cake slice. He jumped down and caught the food. "Thanks for covering me! Here, lets eat everyone!" Gaara put the tray down and got his dolls. He looked at his dad. "See, this is how I feed them!" Gaara took one of the dolls and got a little scoop of the cake and put some in the doll's mouth. Gaara was blushing. "Like that, how everyone eats, except they're so messy!" Gaara wiped the cake off the doll. "You want to play with my friends?" Gaara gave him a doll.

"… Gaara…" _How am I going to tell him dolls aren't consider friends. He must be so lonely. I feel bad but he is the weapon of Suna, I can't force people to like him. I'm getting worried if Gaara gets too unstable. But I'm somewhat confident about the future of Suna._

"Yes daddy?" Gaara tugged his dad softly.

He hugged Gaara. Gaara blinked. "I care for you Gaara, your important to all of Suna, one day people will see that and they won't be afraid of you, I promise Gaara. I know this is suppose to be Yashamaru's speech but I love you and please wait for someone else to know you."

"Daddy please stop, I don't want to hear anymore…" Gaara was hugging his daddy tight.

"Gaara, you see I know you tried what we talked about with Kankuro."

Gaara looked up at that. "How do you know that daddy?"

"I ask Baki to follow you around sometimes, I am proud of you for trying what I said, you are a good kid, Yashamaru is right, if only people can see you, not for what you are, Gaara."

"Daddy… I'm tired of this… I…" Gaara looked down. "No, your right, I will continue doing what you said… I promise too daddy." He hugged him again. "Daddy I love you…"

"Me too Gaara." He picked his son up and held him. "…" He looked at the sky. _I can't wait for when Gaara gets advanced enough… Soon everything will change._

**A/N: **Kankuro is bad big brother! Gaara controlled himself today but what about next time? Gaara is strong for taking this much. Tell me, is this interesting to read? I worry if I am not making this appealing am I? I'm also sorry if this chapter seems to be skipping or different tones, this chapter was written on different days. Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Gaara's childhood

**Gaara's childhood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, or anyone who appears here.**

**A/N: Chapter 7, This is where my geology lessons come in… I'm glad they finally come in use! See, you never know when a lesson will come in use, so keep studying folks! (All that down there is true facts. Just to let you know.)**

**Chapter seven: ****Smarty pants and desert animals**

**Yashamaru's house, living room**

"Where does the word 'desert' come from Gaara-sama?" Yashamaru asked pointing to a word on the board.

Gaara was looking at it from the living room table. "Desert comes from the earned name by its root word 'deserter', but many are mislead in this fact because they think 'devoid of life' when they see 'desert'."

Yashamaru nodded and then got ready to write more words on the board. He turned to Gaara. "Very good, now how many types of deserts are there Gaara-sama?"

"Five types of deserts."

"They are…?"

"You see an area is a desert when it receives less than 25cm of precipitation per year annually. So its safe to say that these five are deserts. Um… Subtropical deserts… Rain-shadow desert… Uhm… I know these… Continental interior, some deserts can appear near cold ocean currents and there is the polar desert!" Gaara smiled at Yashamaru who smiled at him. Yashamaru was writing them down on the board as Gaara named them.

"Very good! You study so hard Gaara-sama, but were not over yet! What are the most power fullest forces in the desert?"

"Water and wind!" Gaara was smiling. _I am glad I study at night when I am bored, Yashamaru is pleased with me! I am so happy! I like it when he smiles at me… _Gaara didn't realize he was staring at his uncle.

"Gaara-sama? Did you hear what I said? Is there something on my face?" Yashamaru said rubbing his cheeks.

"N-no, you're beautiful, Really! I mean that you, there is nothing on your face! S-sorry Yashamaru I was thinking but I'm ready now!" Gaara sat upright and looked determined. _I hope he doesn't catch on that I think he is beautiful…_

"Gaara-sama you are TOO cute!! I'm tempted to stop this lesson and snuggle you till you can't breath!" Hearts were flying from Gaara's uncle. After a little bit Yashamaru collected him self and went back to teaching Gaara.

**Meanwhile at the academy….**

"Kankuro that is very bad work, please learn how to do the metric system properly." The teacher said handing Kankuro his paper.

"… You waited till after class to tell me? I guess thanks for being tactful… ah!" Kankuro was frowning he saw his grade, 67/100. He flunked on math. "Thanks I guess, bye." Kankuro left to go outside.

Outside is where he saw his father talking with Temari about her paper. "Nice, you're smart but don't get cocky." He looked over at Kankuro who ran and hugged him. "What are you doing? Aren't you a little old to be hugging?"

"Yeah but its nice in a while isn't it? I got a good grade but I messed up on the math, I mean when am I ever going to do math?"

"… When are you going to do math in your life?" The father said looking at his son like he couldn't believe him.

_Crap… Its always something with him… Really though when am I going to need math?_ Kankuro let go of his dad and did a naïve/serious face.

"How about the distance between you and your opponent? Precision, accuracy, volume of your puppet? Width, weight and height? Can they over power you, vice versa? How about length of a jump divided your weight? HM?" The father put emphasis on the 'hm.'

"… Instinct?" Kankuro answered as-a-matter-of-factually.

"If you did instinct it can lead you to bad places, math is used in our everyday lives even if you don't see it. Instinct is a guess, while math has a for sure answer every time. If you know the rules its easy." Temari said knowledgably.

"See? Well said Temari." Kazekage-sama stopped and looked at Kankuro. "You know what? Kankuro your going to spend some time studying with Gaara."

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Kankuro clenched his hand. "There is no way you are going to make me!!" Kankuro frowned but felt like he won.

"… Tell me Kankuro…" Kankuro smirked and crossed his arms.

"Do you hate Suna?" The father smirked at him and crossed his arms too.

"…" Kankuro looked down.

**In front of Gaara's and Yashamaru's door**

"…. No fair using that against me…" Kankuro had knocked and was waiting for somebody to answer. He shuffled his feet remembering the look on Temari and his father's face. Kankuro didn't know if it was just him or what but he felt a little helpless sometimes _when they gained up on him_. _Is just because I am the middle child or something? Nah, I can take care of myself. It's not fair of them to gain up. _Kankuro sighed. He knocked on the door again. _What is taking them so long?_

Just then Gaara had opened the door. "H-hi, may I help… No, no, its um… Hello, what brings you here Kankuro…?" Gaara was nervous and hiding a little behind the door.

"Where is Yashamaru?" Kankuro said looking in for his uncle.

"He stepped out to get some rocks for my lesson… Y-Yashamaru should be here in a little bit… M--" He took a deep breath to stop stuttering because he was nervous. "May I help you…?"

"Yeah, I have to…." _Dad is going to kill me…_ "Actually, I came here to borrow some flour." Kankuro tried not to laugh.

"O-oh really? What, um, are you making?" Gaara had a tense smile, he was also tucking his head in.

"I am baking a cake for dad. _I_ actually care for him and want to give him a gift for no reason but to tell him I love him…unlike you Gaara." Kankuro was darkly smirking at Gaara.

"… … …" Gaara was staring at him with a hurt expression.

"Yeah, I'm talking about you. Your selfish and your more spoiled when you shouldn't be. You don't deserve anything or anyone. That is the truth Gaara."

"… … …. ….I'm …. Selfish…?" Gaara finally said looking down. "Why don't _I_deserved to be loved…? Whats so bad about_**me?**_" Gaara was clenching his hands near his heart.

"I don't have to answer that, just give me the flour and I will be on my way… Huh?" Kankuro leaned closer to Gaara still smirking and with brock eyes. "Good grief! Are you crying for yourself? Listen to this loud and clear you monster: You–are-selfish-and-don't-deserved-to-be-loved." Kankuro enunciated.

"NO! I _can_ love others! I _can_! They can love me back! Really! I promise!"

"… You really can be loved? Is that what you are saying?" Gaara nodded looking away, tears falling off his face as he nodded.

Kankuro looked around mockingly. "I don't see anyone here Gaara. If people can love you then where are they? See? How many times a day do you tell yourself people can love you? You are pathetic! Now get me a cup of flour!" Gaara held back his tears but his face was still really sad. He watched Gaara close the door. _Wow, dad is going to be SO angry at me for doing this. I am suppose to be studying with it but I got a cup of flour instead… ah man… I hope the cake will turn out good and it will make peace with my dad…._

The door and Gaara handed him a cup of good quality flour. "H-here…" He looked down choking back sobs. "Here you go…." Gaara softly whispered. Gaara was looking away and clenching the door, tight. Like he was hoping Kankuro would take it back.

Kankuro took the cup away roughly. "Don't bother, sayonara!" Kankuro walked away laughing, he heard the door close the when he was walking away.

"…………." Gaara closed the door and ran to his room. He laid on the bed crying hard and thinking about what Kankuro had said.

**Gaara's room**

"I wonder what is taking Yashamaru so long…? He said 5 minuets at the least… Oh, Yashamaru… Its been 23 minuets. I DO deserved to be loved… I _am _loved. I have Yashamaru to prove that…. am I selfish? M-maybe I can prove him wrong, I can prove everyone wrong! I will show all of Suna how nice I can be! Do you agree with me Aloe?" He looked at his teddy bear. He made her stand up and nod. "Alright! I will have daddy order me gifts for everyone! I will show them!"

Gaara jumped off the bed and ran to the balcony he froze by what he saw. _Y-… YASHAMRU!?_

Gaara hid himself and looked over at the street below and a little ways away.

Yashamaru was hugging Kankuro and telling him something that Gaara couldn't hear. Yashamaru looked up at Kankuro and asked him something. Kankuro nodded and cried again. Gaara teleported to the nearest building.

"—yeah.. he was horrible uncle… I was so scared!" Kankuro said hugging him. "Do you agree he is a monster?"

Yashamaru stopped hugging Kankuro and looked down. "Yes… I think him as a horrible monster, he is nothing but that."

_YAHAMARU!? _Gaara held himself closer. He felt something in his heart tightening. _He thought me as a monster the whole time… Yashamaru maybe Kankuro was right…_He held his heart really tight and his bear. _Nobody loves me…_ He curled up and held himself. Gaara started crying_. This can't be true… if can't be…_ Gaara felt those words loose their meaning every time he repeated them in his head.

"But that's what you want me to say, its not the truth though." Kankuro looked up at Yashamaru to see if he was telling the truth.

Gaara looked up at that and looked over at those two. _Yashamaru?? _Gaara felt that feeling going away and return with an overwhelming feeling of hope.

"I love Gaara, I know he didn't cut you, Gaara-sama would never hurt you." Yashamaru stood up. "Now, I will to go back to the _person _I _love_, my little Gaara**.**"

Those words felt so strong and so safe. Gaara was standing up looking over at Yashamaru. _Yashamaru…_

Yashamaru looked up at the sky. "I just don't think of Gaara-sama in that way, no… He _isn't_ a monster all I see is my little nephew called Gaara, a person I love with all my heart." Yashamaru started walking away from Kankuro.

"Well, Kankuro, I am going back to Gaara…" He was walking more away and looked back at Kankuro. "I am going to apologize to him for taking so long and I am going to tell him for no reason that I love him. I can't help but love him so much… Well, good bye Kankuro." He gave a polite bow and started walking away.

"… Rats! Does he really love him that much? That's impossible!" Kankuro looked at the flour and the cut he gave himself. "I might as well bake a cake… tomorrow I'll go…" Kankuro sighed and left angry.

Gaara was standing there happy thinking about Yashamaru's words. **Now, I have to go back to the person I love, my little Gaara.' **Gaara felt so… needed, loved and safe. _Aloe… Yashamaru told Kankuro off and he doesn't think me a monster at all… Yashamaru… I have to get to him and tell him I love him! _"Come on Aloe!!" Gaara jumped off the building and landedsafely on the floor. He ran all the way to his home where Yashamaru was waiting.

Gaara was panting running up the stairs. _Yashamaru… _

_Gaara ran down the halls. _ _Yashamaru.._

Gaara put his hand on the doorknob. _Yashamaru._

He saw Yashamaru waiting on the balcony. _Yashamaru… _I…

Gaara walked straight behind Yashamaru but set a distance. Yashamaru didn't seem to notice Gaara was there. _Yashamaru I… I…_

Yashamaru looked around and then turned around. "….?"

"…Yashamaru I love you." Gaara didn't blush at all when he said this. He didn't feel nervous or scared , he just wanted to say it because it was true.

Yashamaru blinked and smiled. "Gaara… I mean Gaara-sama, me too." His uncle bended down and hugged his nephew. "Where were you? I was worried but now that you are here, this is the reason I was taking so long. The rocks and…" He went to the balcony and got present. A book with a ribbon attached to it. "This will make studying funner! Lets try it out Gaara-sama."

Gaara opened the present carefully not ruining the paper. "You bought me a encyclopedia of desert animals? Thank you Yashamaru! I will learn of every type of animal in the desert!" Gaara hugged his uncle again. "Lets try catching one of these animals… if you want."

"Lets go Gaara-sama!" Yashamaru held Gaara's hand and they both walked to the desert to find an animal to catch.

**At the desert**

"Whew, we finally caught a fox!" Yashamaru said gently holding it down. Yashamaru was calming the fox down until it stopped squirming. "Here Gaara-sama, don't be afraid, pet it Gaara-sama." Yashamaru said gently.

"…" Gaara gave a nod. He walked over to it and hesitantly petted it. It moved a little but then got used to Gaara's touch. Gaara gave a laugh and looked up at Yashamaru smiling. Yashamaru started petting it too.

Then it happened! Yashamaru's hand slid over Gaara's for a brief moment. Gaara looked up at him red. Yashamaru's hand slid off and resumed petting the fox.

Gaara stood up. He felt this feeling again. _ What is this feeling? I felt a few days ago… its such a good feeling… _

Yashamaru looked up at Gaara and smiled. Gaara shyly smiled back. "Lets go home now Gaara-sama." Gaara nodded and held his hand all the way home.

**At the kazekage tower**

_Okay, just breath, dad knows I didn't see Gaara today, I hope this cake is enough… I hope, I hope… Alright it's a piece-of-crap-cake but I baked it for my dad… Here goes nothing!!_

"Come in Kankuro." The Kazekage said without Kankuro even nodding.

Kankuro was hiding the cake behind his back. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

"What that you got there?"

"A cake for you. For all your hard work, I made it my self. Take it." Kankuro held out a small cake. He put it on his fathers desk.

The father looked at it and smiled. "Thanks I have been hungry all day but it was just work, thanks again. How was your lesson with Gaara, you didn't hurt him?" The father scooted the cake in front of him.

"What?" Kankuro looked up confused. He thought for sure he was going to get a scolding. "You didn't have someone follow me?"

The Kazekage shook his head. "Baki is out right now on a mission. Why?" He was cutting the cake up.

_He honestly doesn't know about that I didn't go. Wow, I guess even the Kazekage can't keep track of everything and everyone. _"Oh, I just thought you would have me followed as usual. See that proves I love Suna!"

"Yes it does. Good work, remember he is your brother and you must learn to love him. You can take the day off, again thanks for the cake."

Kankuro nodded and left. He was walking outside and smiling. _I'm glad dad doesn't know about me. Life is great now… Now I'll play with my friends! _Kankuro ran to the playground to where his friends are.

--

**A/N:** Hello again… I am very embarrassed when it comes to fluff or anything of the like… Yeah… Kankuro got away with lying today, bad Kankuro! Do you like the chapter, please review! More is to come, stay tuned! (During the review be firm but gentle, my confidence is a little fragile…. Thanks!)


	9. Chapter 9

Gaara's childhood

**Gaara's childhood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, or anyone who appears here.**

**A/N: Chapter 8, who is Gaara's crush? How will this story turn out?**

**Chapter eight: ****Gaara's crush**

Yashamaru looked at Baki who was sitting next to him. Baki's faced showed no emotion even though his mood felt like he was having fun. Baki drank some sake. Yashamaru gulped down some of his sake too.

"My, isn't this a good drink? I am glad I could drink it with you, Baki-san!" Yashamaru smiled at him.

Baki after a pause nodded. "Yes, its good."

"Mm, right. Well I'm not sure but I think Gaara-sama has developed a kind of crush on me, what do you think Baki-san, funny?" Yashamaru laughed and turned to look at Baki, who didn't find this funny.

He stared at him in disbelief. "Is this your idea of conversation?"

"Well, um… just reporting in Baki-san. Your right, how about your missions, I heard you are quite the hero saving your teammate like that, against all odds too, amazing!"

Baki shook his head. "Hm-mh, I purposely put my team right there to lure out the enemy."

Yashamaru swallowed the sake quickly and looked at him. "Please explain yourself Baki-san!"

"All you need to know is that it succeeded, they knew the risks about going out. They trust me and I have to trust them. Don't worry I wouldn't kill any of them, we are all a community, we have to look after each other Including novices and skilled people." He finished his sake and stood up. "The next day I have to report, have fun with Gaara-sama."

"Good bye, thank you for coming over Baki-san." Yashamaru walked Baki to the door and waved to him as he left.

**At the Kazekage's office, the next morning**

"Kazekage-sama?" Baki shook the kazekage gently. "Its morning, I have something quite surprising to tell you, its about Gaara-sama, he has a crush on someone."

The kazekage nodded his head that was still on the desk. He mumbled about something Baki couldn't hear and the kazekage stiffly sat up. "I heard Gaara's name but I missed everything else, start over again." Kazekage yawned loudly. He sat up thinking he unconsciously reached for papers that weren't there, so he could do some paper work. He still had a tired face and look confused. When he finally started thinking straight he sat down lazily. "Oh, yeah." He plopped into his chair even more lazily and comfortably. "Today is my day off. Now what was it about Gaara?" He ruffled his own hair out of habit.

Baki nodded. "Yashamaru has reported to me that he may have a crush on him."

"WHAT!?" The kazekage stood up knocking back the chair.

"… Yashamaru _thinks_, Gaara has a crush on Yashamaru, Yashamaru _thinks_." Baki said picking up his chair. He said it slowly so the confused kazekage would understand the meaning of the words.

"Oh." Kazekage put his feet on the desk. He was thinking about. Baki stood there waiting. The time passed until kazekage-sama stood up again, knocking the chair over again. "WHAT!?"

Baki was waiting for that. "Yes, Yashamaru thinks so Kazekage-sama." Fixing the chair. "Want me to get Gaara-sama for you?"

"Of COURSE! I have to straighten this out!" He sat back on the chair still thinking about this.

"I'll get him right away Kazekage-sama." Baki left to fetch Gaara.

"I hope its not true." Kazekage was thinking about what he was going to say about this.

**At Yashamaru's house…**

Gaara and Yashamaru heard a knock at the door. Gaara looked at Yashamaru. "Um… who should get it?" Yashamaru thought about it.

"Gaara-sama, we'll both get it!" He held out his hand for Gaara who took it. They both looked to find Baki.

"Y-yes Bac Bac?" Gaara said shyly hiding half way behind the door.

"… Its Baki, Gaara-sama. Anyway Gaara-sama, your father needs to talk to you right now. If you will."

"O-okay… will you walk with me?" He looked up at Yashamaru.

"Only to you, he will talk to right now Gaara-sama. If your worried about Yashamaru staying alone I'll wait here with Yashamaru. Go on." Baki said to Gaara. Gaara nodded to both of them and left.

Baki looked at Yashamaru. "You know what this is about Yashamaru." Yashamaru nodded. "So… what did you do to Gaara-sama to get him to like you?"

"I have done no such thing!" Yashamaru said in his defense. "I promise, I didn't do anything!"

Baki held a hand up. "I'm not here to interrogate you, I was just asking."

"Oh, forgive me then. I think its just Gaara-sama, I am the only one he trusts. Plus he is too young to understand anything about these things. Every kid goes through this stage. They have a crush on an older person, that's all, with me it was the gardener in the green house for a while."

"A woman or…?" Baki asked looking at him suspiciously.

"A woman of course! She was very nice and kind! I actually cried at her wedding." Yashamaru smiled at that funny memory.

"Did I ask for details? Do you think were bonding right now Yashamaru?" Baki face was expressionless.

"… Right…" Yashamaru waited a little bit, he felt a little embarrassed. "So, who was your first love baki-kun! I won't tell anyone!" To change the topic so he wouldn't feel as self-conscious.

"… I missed that stage. Stop talking to me Yashamaru you should be more worried about the Kazekage. Hm, we'll just wait, knowing the Kazekage he'll talk to you next, start preparing your speech." Baki laid back on the chair and closed his eyes.

"I'm glad you can be so calm… but I know everyone even you had a first love!" Yashamaru sighed and sat next to him.

"Baki took out a knife and started flipping it and catching it without looking." He was just waiting till kazekage called for him.

"Want some tea?" Yashamaru smiled.

"No." Baki twirled around his fingers now. Yashamaru gasped when Baki pointed it at him. "Don't you say another word." Yashamaru sighed and made some tea any way.

**At the Kazekage's office**

Gaara was sitting on the chair across from his dad. His dad was thinking of what to say. Gaara comely waited for his dad to talk. Gaara looked up at his dad when he finally sat down in front of him on the desk.

"Gaara, do you like anyone?" He finally decided this was the best approach, its not intimidating and Gaara wouldn't feel scared or pressured to answer.

Gaara went really red and looked down. "T-that's private and uhm… personal to me."

"You can tell me Gaara!" He said smiling to his son to loosen Gaara's tension. "We're bonding right now, you tell me stuff and I'll tell you stuff too! Deal?" He poked Gaara that made Gaara smile and he looked nervous like he usually does.

"Well… You'll laugh…" Gaara was clenching his hands because he was the shy type.

"Come on, you can tell me. Ne, ne?" He nudged Gaara like a friend would who wanted to know about their friend's secret.

"Oh… okay." He leaned over to his dad. "Its Yashamaru." He whispered to his father.

"Yashamaru? Why him?" The father smiled and leaned on the desk.

"W-well… He's beautiful, smart, kind and you know… he's always there for me. Not that you aren't your there for me when you don't have to be, so I love you too!" Gaara nodded to reassure him.

"Do you mean by 'like' like you 'like' him or you _like_ him?" He was looking at Gaara who was still red.

"I know the difference daddy, you see, I like him how you liked mommy. Its like that right? A person who loves another person and wants to show them so much love. Um, they want to spend their whole life together?" Gaara looked at his dad hoping he understood.

"Oh, so you like him like a boy would like a girl and not how a wife loves a husband?" Gaara nodded. "So… how long have you felt like this?"

"Um… since a few days ago… I just felt something that was different. I don't think I can say this to anyone else, especially to him." Gaara face was redder than his hair.

"I see." He thought about it for a few seconds when he saw Gaara was still tense. "Calm down Gaara don't be nervous, its just your first love right?"

"My first love? Whats that? Aren't you my first love?" Gaara looked confused at this. "You're my daddy, I should love you first right?"

_That's right, Gaara is a child, he takes words by their definition… _"You see, your first love is someone who you love in a different way. Everyone goes through this, they always out grow their first love. That's how its is. My first love was a girl named…" He looked at Gaara who was shocked. "What?" He said crossing his arms.

"You loved someone else before mommy? How? You can love more than one person at the same time?"

"Yes, but you can go only a certain place with that someone."

Gaara tilted his head. "Where do they go? How many people go there, is it crowded? Will I have to go there one day?"

"I mean metaphorically. You see its not a place Gaara, it's a _state_ of love for someone, the highest level of pure love and trust. There is only one person out there who will love you more than anything, even more than a parent and a friend. Sometimes people find that person easily and others they don't find in this life. When you do find them, treat them good." Kazekage sighed at long explanation. He looked at Gaara who was thinking about it.

"You give it a good think Gaara and go get Yashamaru for me, ne?" Kazekage said going to his desk.

"O-okay… hey daddy, you said you'd tell me stuff too, um… How did you know mommy was um, the one?" Gaara looked up at his dad.

"…. Well, she said she loved me and I said 'I know.' I could never say it back gaara. She never minded though, she knew I cared about her and would do anything for her. When you choose to marry someone, treat hem good, that is the person you choose to stay with no matter what, forever and always until the end of time. Go now Gaara." He smiled at Gaara and waved.

"Okay… I love you daddy!" Gaara ran out very giddy. The kazekage waved back some more and after Gaara was a distance away his head dropped to the desk._ Do any of my other kids like anyone older than them, I'll ask them… later… oh this is so much trouble. Oh god… I hope Gaara isn't sly… God, god, god… _He shook his head on the desk hoping Gaara was straight and his other kids liked someone their own age.

A little later Yashamaru opened the door to the Kazekage's office. "Kazekage-sama, you wanted to see me about Gaara-sama?" He stood in front of the desk.

"Gaara likes you?" He said straight to the point.

"I think its just a crush that everyone develops and it ends after awhile. You know every one goes through that stage even if they deny it." Yashamaru said crossing his arms and seriously considering it. (He's thinking about Baki.)

"But Gaara likes you, maybe he just thinks about his mother? Is that it?"

"It could be, I know mine was because she was the only one who wouldn't tease me about not being able to fight well. Oh well. Do you want me to teach Gaara-sama about the differences between genders and how marriage works Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes, Gaara needs to learn now or Gaara might get serious with you when he's older and would only listen to you. I wouldn't mind that but he should listen to his father more. Now if I ever hear Gaara has wants something more from you its your hide, I can't have my youngest son liking guys!" He gave a frustrated sigh.

"Of course Kazekage-sama, I will teach Gaara-sama all about how it should be."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm with you."

"Get going!" Yashamaru bowed and left in a hurry. Kazekage sighed again and ruffled his hair. "I hope this doesn't get out…"

**Back at Yashamaru's…**

"Gaara-sama?" Yashamaru opened the door to find Baki slam against the wall.

"Very good Gaara-sama but it was still sloppy. Try more force next time." Baki stood up and looked at Yashamaru. "We were practicing tripping."

"I'm still a little sloppy though…" Gaara was looking at them blushing.

"Oh, I know you'll master it in no time!" Yashamaru hugged him. "I'm back!" He picked Gaara up.

"I missed you, was daddy nice to you?" Gaara smiled at his uncle.

"Don't worry, he wants me to teach you about something Gaara-sama. The universal law about how society is!"

"What's the universal law of all societies?" Gaara said confused. "I have never heard of it."

"I shall take my leave now, goodbye Yashamaru-kun, Gaara-sama." Baki left.

"Bye-bye!" They both said at once. Baki waved back and left.

"Gaara-sama, lets take a walk and talk about this law. Ne?" Gaara nodded eagerly.

**Walking through Suna…**

"This is a good spot, sit right here Gaara-sama." Gaara sat next to Yashamaru blushing and looking around. "What are we looking at Gaara-sama?"

Gaara looked around. "People? Yashamaru is that right?" Gaara said hoping to get the answer right.

"Correct, but what type of people?"

"Um… couples Yashamaru?" Gaara said at last.

"Yes, they are always boys and girls!"

"Are you trying to teach me something? Yashamaru, I know couples can only be boys and girls!" Gaara nodded as a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you do? So you know that Gaara-sama?" Gaara nodded. "Well, I hear you like someone, who is it Gaara-sama?" Gaara suddenly got very quiet. "Gaara-sama? I promise I won't tell!" Yashamaru leaned over to Gaara who was still looking down very red. "Gaara-sama, you can't tell me?... Hm? Who could it be?" Yashamaru said pretending to think about it.

"R-really! I don't really l-like anyone!! Really Yashamaru, its nothing…" Gaara was looking the other way hoping he wouldn't have to say anything.

"If you say so, but your father wanted me to teach you that. You see Gaara-sama, if you like a boy… or a man, you can never be together because that's wrong." Gaara looked up at him. "You can love a male if you like but you can never love him physically, or ever show any affection like you would a girl. Its just not seen or respected." He looked at Gaara.

He looked shocked. "What happens if… for example… Kankuro liked a boy, what would happen to him Yashamaru?"

"Well, it depends how he liked him, if just friends that's okay. If something else he would be scorned." Gaara reacted to that. "Gaara-sama they could be possibly be banished."

"No! What about daddy? He kisses me, Kankuro and Temari, does that count? You and me show physical affection what is it then Yashamaru?"

"Oh, don't worry that's family, it doesn't count Gaara-sama. So don't be afraid about that, no one will think a thing about that!"

"Oh, Good! I was so scared!" Gaara gave a huge breath of relief. He shyly leaned on Yashamaru. "I'm glad I can love you, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't love you… Yashamaru."

"I notice you always say my name at every sentence you talk to me, why?" Yashamaru asked gently putting an arm around Gaara.

"Well… I'll tell you soon Yashamaru, I promise!" Gaara held out a pinky to make a promise. Yashamaru looked at Gaara's hand and stood up and walked a little away. Gaara couldn't see his face. "Yashamaru? What is it?" Gaara stood up and walked over to Yashamaru.

"Stop. Don't come near me Gaara…" Gaara stopped.

"Y-Yashamaru? Wh-why?" Gaara didn't know if Yashamaru was serious or not. Gaara could feel his heart strain.

Yashamaru turned around. He was mostly shaded so Gaara couldn't see his face. "Gaara… I don't want to touch your hand at all."

"What do you mean? Yashamaru??" Gaara took a few steps back. _He looks so serious, not Yashamaru…please not him… _The tension in Gaara's heart continued to grow. They stared each other for some time.

"Gaara-sama, I don't need a promise from you, your word is enough Gaara-sama." Yashamaru bended down to hug the scared Gaara. "Sorry if I gave you tension in your heart, I was being a bully! I just had to see you like that, trust me because I trust you Gaara-sama!"

Gaara looked up at Yashamaru. _He trusts me? Yashamaru taught me a lesson, he trusts me enough to make a promise… without some reassurance…_ Gaara smiled at him and hugged Yashamaru back. "Thank you! Yashamaru!"

"Sorry I had to teach you like that, but I really don't need a promise from you, Gaara-sama."

"Yashamaru… Thank you. I'll trust you more too." Gaara snuggled against Yashamaru.

They hugged each other and then walked home talking about more 'universal laws of society.'

**At Temari's room 9:00PM**

"That's what you wanted to ask us?" Temari asked her dad. Kazekage nodded very seriously. "Well." Temari looked unsurely at Kankuro. "I like Baki. He's cool and handsome in a rugged sort of way."

"I like my teacher. She's nice and smart." Kankuro naïvely confessed.

"I KNEW you liked her Kankuro! I'm going to have to tell her now!" Temari teased.

"Hey! Then I'll tell everyone you think Baki is 'handsome'!" Kankuro retaliated by hitting her with a pillow.

"That's enough you two. So, you have a crush on these people?" His two kids nodded.

"Do you like anyone of the same gender?" He asked with a straight face.

"Um. I like my friend, she's cool, I want to be like her. But that's not what you meant, right?" The father nodded. "No, its only Baki for now." Temari said with confidence.

"Liking someone else like that is gross! Why are you asking?" Kankuro asked his dad while stretching.

"I was just checking if my children liked anyone older than them. You two are almost at that age when you will start having crushes on everyone every other week." He shook his head at his kids. "Get some sleep now. Yeah love you, I'll tuck you in. Good night you two." He tucked Temari in and walked Kankuro to his room to tuck him in. Kazekage-sama went back into his office and sat down.

"It is just Gaara who likes a guy. Must be what he said, Yashamaru is the only person that's nice to him." He out his feet on the desk. "I wonder what's going to happen to Gaara, I hope Yashamaru explained properly."

--

**A/N: What's going to happen!? Well Everything is cool, lets see does Gaara understand about how society is suppose to be? What does the kazekage have in store for gaara? Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 11

**Gaara's childhood **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, or anyone who appears here.**

**A/N: Chapter 10 **

**Chapter 10: Gifts for you**

**An autumn morning at the academy gates**

Gaara was outside the gates waiting for Yashamaru. Yashamaru was teaching first-aid at the school. Gaara made Aloe nudge him.

"Wh-who am I thinking about? Nobody!!" Gaara looked down self-conscious. Aloe nudge him some more as if asking him who.

"Okay..." He leaned over to Aloe and made her lean over too. "I… like Yashamaru. Don't tell anyone alright? Promise?" He held out a pinky for her. He made Aloe grab it. "I trust you Aloe!" Gaara smiled at her. Gaara looked at the sun. "Yeah, we have to wait only 7 more minuets…" Gaara was used to looking at the sun for the time. Gaara had spent a lot of time outside because he disliked being inside with nobody around. Gaara stood up and then quickly hid behind the wall.

"Aloe, I know your confused about why we are hiding, but its Kankuro! He tricked me a few days ago into thinking Yashamaru didn't love me… We have to spy on him now! I, I want to know why…" Gaara looked at her with sad eyes and picked her up. "Why doesn't he like me…? I wonder if there is anything I can do for him? Alright Aloe?" Gaara made Aloe smile and nod. Gaara smiled and hid more in the shadow.

Kankuro was with Sandki as usual. "Ah, I'm glad we got out early today, why can't every day be like this?" Gaara heard him lean on the wall and Sandki next to him.

"You know what? I think I'll give dad another gift. Everyone likes gifts. Maybe dad won't be so angry at me." Kankuro said.

Gaara could feel Sandki shift to look at Kankuro. "Hey, your dad loves you no matter what. He is just angry because he thought his weapon was gone forever. Gaara is important for the future even thought he is so scary. Why was he even born?"

Gaara closed his eyes. "…"

"I know I don't even think of him as family, he is just different. Oh, hey! Its my uncle!" Kankuro observed.

"I don't think he would talk to you, you know." Sandki as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I'll try anyway. Hey Uncle Yashamaru! How are you doing lately?" Kankuro smiled at his uncle.

"Ah. Good morning Kankuro, Sandki. Up to your usual tricks and bad deeds?" Yashamaru wasn't happy.

"… Ah come on." Kankuro shuffled his feet. "He deserved it…" Kankuro explained to himself to make himself feel better.

"I am looking for Gaara-sama, have you seen him? I thought he was around here somewhere…" Yashamaru looked around. "Gaara-sama? Where is he?"

Aloe came around the corner. Looks like Gaara made the sand move her feet. Yashamaru picked her up. "Why hello Aloe! Does that mean Gaara-sama is here?" Yashamaru looked around eagerly. "I'm doing fine today too! You look wonderful today Aloe!"

"That monster is here!? Where?" Kankuro looked around, "And why are you talking to that bear?"

"Don't call Gaara that you bully! How dare you! As for the bear, you need to be a very kind person to hear what a doll has to say!" Yashamaru frowned at him. Yashamaru started to walk away when Gaara cuddle him. "Oh! Gaara-sama, how good to see you!"

"Yashamaru! I see Aloe found you first! She looks pretty today isn't she?" Yashamaru nodded. Gaara snuggled against him. _I'll surprise him by saying I love him! He won't see it coming! _Gaara looked up at Yashamaru and tugged him. Yashamaru looked down at Gaara. Looks like Yashamaru was thinking of something. He smiled at Gaara.

"I love you Yashamaru!" "I love your Gaara-sama!"

Gaara and Yashamaru both blinked because they had said that at the same time. Gaara was surprised. He felt that happy feeling again. Yashamaru lifted Gaara up to get a better look at him. _Yashamaru doesn't care he is doing this in front of them? He said he loved me the exact time. _"That was magical, Yashamaru" Gaara hadn't realized he said it out loud.

"What was so magical about it? You say it so often so of course he would know when to say it!" Kankuro shook his head.

"Nothing magical at all! He knows all your tricks, he is there so you don't destroy the whole village!" Sandki added.

Gaara looked at them hurt then looked away to pretend they didn't say it.

"Gaara-sama, I thought it was magical too." He let Gaara closer to his face. "Don't listen to what they say, I love you so much Gaara-sama. I was so happy when we said that at the same time!"

The pain disappeared then. Gaara put his hands on Yashamaru's shoulders. "Yashamaru…" Gaara smiled.

Yashamaru shifted Aloe so he can hug Gaara. "Gaara-sama is too cute! Your very nice to be near Gaara-sama."

Gaara looked at Aloe. He said quietly. "No, you don't have to leave us alone!" Gaara was very embarrassed at his friend. Gaara gave a nervous chuckle. "Y-Yashamaru pay no mind to her! She just teasing!" He looked at her again then at Yashamaru. _Shoot! Aloe is really making me look bad in front of Yashamaru! Kankuro and Sandki are looking at me weird but I don't care. _

"Gaara-sama?" Yashamaru was smiling. "Lets take Aloe's advice and go somewhere, ne?"

Gaara was flustered. "Um, Yashamaru r-really!, A-Aloe didn't mean it!" Gaara looked at her. _I really got to stop stuttering, it's so embarrassing. _

Yashamaru was still smiling. "Gaara-- Yes? Looks like Aloe has something to say." He put Gaara down and held Aloe to her ear. "You mean…?" Yashamaru looked at Gaara and walked a little away so Gaara couldn't 'hear' their conversation. Gaara tucked his head in wondering what Aloe was saying.

Gaara was still embarrassed and wondering what Aloe was saying to Yashamaru. Gaara held his breath out of habit. To him if someone said something bad the air would take the impact to the heart and it wouldn't hurt so bad, also it was to keep his tension in.

Yashamaru came over and looked back at Aloe. Aloe 'nodded' her head. (Yashamaru put chakra into her) "If you say so Aloe!" Yashamaru looked over at Gaara. "I'll tell him!"

"Gaara-sama, Aloe says she must retire for the day but would like us to go on for her. Are you alright with that Gaara-sama?" Yashamaru was smiling at Gaara.

Gaara was red. _Aloe is such a nice friend! She is always thinking of me… _"Yes, lets bring her home Yashamaru." Gaara picked up Aloe and shyly held out his hand.

"As if! Dolls can't talk!" Kankuro said walking in front of Gaara. "He is just lying to get on your good side!"

Sanki nudged Kankuro. "You don't want to say that right now Kankuro." He bowed to the Kazekage.

Kankuro turned around. _Why does he always come when I am saying bad things about The Monster? _ "Father…" Kankuro frowned and did his tough stance. "Its true! Suna has been researching how to give puppets and such life! His doll is certainly NOT alive! Prove to me other wise!"

"Look over there Kankuro." Kazekage-sama pointed at the doll, who was in a fighter's stance.

"How cute!" Sandki said smiling. Kankuro looked at him, Sandki cleared his throat, "I mean how appalling!"

"A bear is going to knock me out? Ha!" Kankuro walked over to Aloe who was still in a fighters stance.

The bear jumped up and punched Kankuro in the jaw and in one swift movement, Aloe jumped over him and landed on the other side. She got back in her stance.

"Owie! Ooh! Your SO dead!" Kankuro shifted chakra strings at her but Aloe dodged them all with skill and grace. She continued to deliver blows and kicks of such fury, that kankuro actually had to block them. Kankuro backed up and look at his dad. "I give! Stop the bear! Peace, uncle, Gee!"

"You are going to lose to a bear? Everyone is going to hear about this." The Kazekage held out his arm and Aloe ran and flipped up to his arm. "What was that?" Aloe looked at him and back at Kankuro. "She says you were far to easy even though you were supposed to have the advantage. She also says she is worn out and would like to come home while Gaara takes her place. Hear that Gaara?" He put Aloe in Gaara's arms.

"Yes Daddy!" Gaara was happy that Aloe had fought for him. "Thanks daddy for coming!"

"How could I pass you up Gaara? Your very special to me. Now go on time is ticking." Kazekage-sama smiled at Gaara then turned around back at Kankuro. "Now what should I do with you?" He crossed his arms.

"So what were you doing here anyway?" Kankuro sat next to the wall while Sandki helped Kankuro.

"I came here to see Temari, is she around?" Just the school bell rang. Kids quickly bowed as they went pass the Kazekage. "Temari!" He wave her over.

Temari excused herself and ran to her father. "Here it is." She handed him some papers. "From what he told me, everything is good but need more supplies."

"Da…" Kazekage saw all the kids. "Dan-n-n-n-g it…" He rolled his eyes. "Thank you Temari you can all go now." He got the paper and left.

Temari noticed Kankuro was beat up. "Someone finally beat you? You aren't as good as I thought." She helped him up.

"It was dad alright?" Kankuro wearily stood up and leaned on the wall.

"Oh, I knew you were stupid all ready, challenging dad is very stupid. You didn't have to test your stupidity." Temari sneered.

"No, _I_ didn't fight dad, I fought a bear that was controlled by him! That bear beat me good!" Kankuro frowned. "Its not fair if he is the kazekage!"

Sandki looked at Temari then at Kankuro. "So… Are you ready for lunch?"

Kankuro though about it. "Yeah, I'm ready."

**With Gaara and Yashamaru**

_I can't take it out of my mind. Kankuro said people like gifts. If I give everyone gift would everyone like me? I'll be sneaky and ask everyone what they like!_ "Um, Yashamaru?" Gaara shrugged.

"Gaara-sama?" Yashamaru looked at Gaara. He was behaving different.

"You know, if you could have um, anything --he shrugged again-- what would it be Yashamaru?" Gaara looked up at him.

"Hmm, lets see… How about you forever!" He hugged Gaara.

"N-no, anything I… that _daddy_ could get for you Yashamaru!"

"Um… I guess…" He stopped to think about it. "Why not baking supplies! Perfume, or maybe a new scroll for you and a new kit!" Yashamaru clapped his hands thinking about it.

"Okay." _I got to get all those for Yashamaru! _

_Gaara-sama isn't too good at being sneaky is he? I'll play along, it would be cute to see Gaara-sama thinking he was sneaky! _"Why would you ask Gaara-sama?" Yashamaru thought about, just wondering what Gaara-sama could be planning.

_He really doesn't know! Good, I was afraid he would catch on! Now I will have to ask daddy what he wants and Baki and Temari and Kankuro and his friends! _"Oh, no reason." Gaara didn't realize he was looking guilty at Yashamaru for telling a lie. "Its nothing Yashamaru, just asking to make talk." Gaara quickly added.

"I see." Yashamaru smiled at Gaara because he was to cute! "What do you want to do today Gaara-sama?"

"Um… I don't know. Um… H-how about the b-beach…? You can swim and I can make sand castles, we would have fun together! I-if you want…" _I HAVE to stop stuttering… will I ever grow out of this? _Gaara looked up at him.

"Why not? Your dad absolutely forbids you from even touching the water, ne?" Yashamaru leaned closed to his face to make sure Gaara understands that.

"I know that, Yashamaru… All right, this sh-should be fun!" Gaara tugged his uncle's hand and ran to the beach.

**At the beach…**

Gaara sighed and looked down at his sand castle. He looked over at Yashamaru. _I bet Yashamaru could make a wonderful sandcastle with just his hands… _Gaara looked down sad at his crumbling sand castle. Sand slipped past his hands as he grabbed it. _I can't do it, m-maybe everyone is right, I- Gaara- don't belong here, cause I am not a human… _

A shadow came over Gaara. Gaara looked up to see Yashamaru standing over him. "Yashamaru! How are you d-d-d…" Gaara looked away. _Can't I be any more embarrassing? _Yashamaru stated laughing._ Oh no! He is laughing at me! _Gaara could feel himself grow red.

"Gaara-sama, don't take it the wrong way, its just you were so cute stuttering. I find stutter's very adorable!" He hugged Gaara from behind. Gaara could feel Yashamaru lean on Gaara to look at the sand castle. "Your sandcastle looks horrible Gaara-sama." Yashamaru said looking at it.

_I knew it. I can't do a simple task right for Yashamaru… _Gaara was closing his eyes to keep his feelings in.

"Gaara-sama, there are some skills everyone is good at." He picked Gaara up and put him in front of him. He held some sand in his hand. "Everyone has strengths and weaknesses. Everyone Gaara-sama. Even though its not as good as everyone else's if you practice you will get better Gaara-sama."

Gaara blinked. "… What if that is wrong…? What if I…" Gaara looked away. "Why couldn't I have been born a human? Then everyone wouldn't hate me a-and mommy wouldn't have died and my family wouldn't have to isolate me from everyone! I HATE it!" Gaara was leaning on Yashamaru, his shoulders were shaking. "Its just so hard, I'm so tired of it Yashamaru, I want it to stop…"

Yashamaru hugged Gaara. "Gaara, you are not a monster. You are a very strong person for taking this much, a lot of people would break after about two years of not being that popular."

"That's because I am so desperate for people to like me. I want that attention Yashamaru… I'm not strong at all, don't try to twist it Yashamaru… I'm sorry but I am nothing to everyone… No one really likes me…"

"Gaara," Yashamaru put his hands on Gaara's cheek and gently made him look up. "I like you Gaara. Gaara, you may not be the best in sandcastles, running or drawing but you have other talents only the other Kazekage's had. Not because of what was put inside you, its because of something else."

"Is it daddy skill's?"

Yashamaru shook his head. "Your unbelievably strong will, its only you. Only you can decide to take it or give up. Gaara-sama, even if you can't do some things, I know you can do others. You have a wonderful ability to think of something and the sand can make it." He held Gaara's hands. "Together Gaara-sama, we will show everyone that Gaara-sama is special and he can make beautiful things!"

"I… I lo-" Yashamaru held Gaara closer and kissed him on the forehead.

"I know Gaara-sama, I know." He held Gaara close to him and started to rock him. Gaara started to cry just because he felt so relieved and needed to let it out. Gaara held Yashamaru closer and cried harder. Yashamaru continued to rock him saying words of comfort. "I love you Gaara-sama… I love you."

The wind brushed past Gaara's stained face. He looked at the sun, it was around 4:00PM. Gaara sighed and leaned on Yashamaru again. Gaara adjusted himself so he could be more comfortable in Yashamaru's arms.

_Yashamaru held me the whole time? _Gaara closed his eyes as Yashamaru stroked Gaara's hair down to his cheek. Gaara had a little smile on his face._ Yashamaru will always love me and care for me… Maybe I can hold on a little longer for Yashamaru. Yes, I will for him I can and will do anything for Yashamaru. He is right, I can't just focus at my weak points then I would never be good at anything. If I can't see myself then who will. I'm so in love with Yashamaru._ Gaara widened his eyes. _Did I just say that!? I hope he doesn't know! _

"Gaara-sama? Are you alright? Your heart was beating faster?" He put a hand on Gaara's chest. "Yep, its definitely faster."

"Um… Th-thank you Yashamaru for staying with me and telling me that I don't need to be someone else to be loved, I will be me—Gaara— No one is going to tell me different Yashamaru."

"That's my Gaara-sama. Do you like to finish our sandcastle?" Yashamaru stood up and offered a hand to Gaara.

"Mm!" Gaara couldn't help but smile. "Draw it and I'll do my best Yashamaru!"

"All right then Gaara-sama, we will make one that everyone will envy!"

**Around dinner time…**

"Were home Aloe!" Gaara announced as they went inside. "Yashamaru I'll see if she is alright now." Gaara took off his shoes.

"Oh, Gaara-sama, come here, I have something to give you." Gaara walked over diffidently. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There you can go now!"

As Gaara was walking to Aloe he could hear Yashamaru saying just how cute Gaara-sama was.

Gaara opened the door to find his dad in there. "Ahh!"

Yashamaru ran over straight away. "Gaara-sama! What is it!? Kazekage-sama!! Didn't anyone teach you to announce yourself when you are a guest?" Yashamaru picked up Gaara out of habit.

"… Well, I own all of Suna, I don't have to announce myself! Anyway, Gaara I heard you wanted to see me?" He got Gaara from Yashamaru and put Gaara on the bed. "What is it, do you want something?"

"Yes Daddy! I want--," Gaara whispered to his dad. Yashamaru titled his head a little to play along, so Gaara thought he got away with it. "Okay Daddy? Ask them too! Thanks Daddy!" Gaara hugged his dad.

"I do it because I love you, Gaara." He ruffled Gaara's hair. He stood up to leave.

"Wait! D-d-d…" Kazekage-sama turned around to Gaara. "Um… Sorry about stuttering…" The father shook his head. "Um… oh, Eat with us, I want you to relax all day tomorrow!"

"… All right, I'll tell the elders that's what you want so they won't complain. Thanks for the day off Gaara!" He picked his son up. "What's there to eat?"

**In the morning of the next day….**

"Gaara-sama and his father left in a hurry today, I wonder why?" Yashamaru said picking everything up. He found something wrapped up in very many layers of wrapping paper and ribbons. "?" He picked it up. A note was sitting under it. "From Gaara, A gift to you for all your hard work, you deserve it! P.S You'll never guess what's in it! Love Gaara." Yashamaru looked at it. "From the way its wrapped I never will… How will I get all of this off if I don't want to ruin it?" Yashamaru sat on the couch to think about it.

**A/N: **Another lesson for Gaara and a new resolve! But how long can that last!? Meanwhile, what's stirring in his dad's busy life? What was Gaara's gift? Well, whatever the odds, stay tuned! (Spin around and points at you!) **P.S Tell me if I need to improve or give any type of feed back!**


End file.
